Los Lazos de la Pasión
by annshail
Summary: Cuando su compromiso fue decidido, ella juró que lo haría sufrir hasta que él lo rompiera. Eso era lo que deseaba... o al menos lo había sido antes de que él la cautivara. YohxAnna. UA
1. Las reglas del juego

_Hola. He aquí el tercero de mis fanfictions sin terminar y que he decidido continuar. Ojalé les agrade. _

_Por si acaso no me conocen o no han leído los otros fanfiction que subí hoy, les comento: había dejado de escribir hace un año aproximadamente. Ahora estoy de regreso. Los primeros capítulos los subiré rápidamente pues ya los había escrito. Luego tardaré un poco más, pues la facultad me consume mucho tiempo. Eso es todo. Nos vemos._

_**Disclaimer:**_ Shaman King y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hiroyuki Takei.

* * *

_**Los lazos de la pasión**_

Capítulo 1: Las reglas del juego.

Era el comienzo de una tarde soleada en la prefectura de Aomori. Aquello resultaba bastante extraño en aquella zona tan apartada del resto de la prefectura mas aún así, aceptaron de muy buena gana el cambio.

Rodeada de un bosque espeso y un hermoso lago, se hallaba la inmensa propiedad en la cual había permanecido la familia Kyouyama por generaciones. Sin embargo, esa tarde sería algo especial pues, a partir de ese día, ellos se trasladarían a la ciudad de Tokio. ¿Razón? Todos parecían conocerla excepto una de las integrantes de la familia. Mejor dicho, ella también la sabía, pero se negaba rotundamente a aceptarla.

Durante muchos años, su familia había tenido la costumbre de organizar bodas arregladas para sus miembros y de esa forma garantizar una buena descendencia y posición social. Desde niña, había sabido que su destino estaría arreglado y aunque nunca le había agradado el asunto, tampoco se había atrevido a discutirlo.

La joven salió de la casa con un vestido negro y una bandana roja que desde pequeña solía usar. Su temple era frío y por demás serio. Su cabello rubio el cual contrastaba con sus ojos azabache, sólo aumentaba la imponencia de su carácter en su blanca piel. No era necesario ser un genio para saber que odiaba con todo su ser la idea de un matrimonio arreglado. Lo peor, era que sería la primera vez que viera a su prometido. En cuanto llegaran a Tokio, lo primero que harían sus padres sería llevarla ante él.

¿Por qué? Ella no quería casarse de ese modo. Estaba segura de que únicamente sería infeliz junto a ese joven con quien tendría que fingir una vida perfecta para los ojos de los demás. Porque no tendrían mucho tiempo para conocerse. Dos semanas después de su llegada, sería la glorioso y afamada boda.

No era justo; para nada justo. Jamás había sido buena en las relaciones sociales y por esa razón, sus padres habían considerado una bendición la propuesta realizada por la familia Asakura. La torturaban por ser introvertida en cierto modo y eso la perturbaba en demasía. Confiaba en sí misma lo suficiente como para saber que podría hallar un buen marido sin la intervención de sus padres, pero eso ya no importaba. Ya nada importaba.

-Anna, sube al automóvil. Tenemos que irnos o no estaremos a tiempo en la estación.- era fácil para ella decirlo. No tendría que conocer a su futuro esposo en pocas horas ni tendría que casarse en pocos días. Suspiró. De muy mala gana accedió ante la insistencia de su madre.

-Ya voy.- balbuceó molesta. De un momento a otro, una extraña inspiración iluminó su cuerpo, dando así respuesta a su gran problema. –_Si he de sufrir, si he de tener que convivir con un hombre al que no deseo… lo haré padecer las angustias más grandes. Haré que suplique la anulación del compromiso. Haré que me aborrezca tanto que será capaz de lo que sea con tal de huir de mí. ¡Lo juro!_- no podía enfrentarse a sus padres, eso era bien cierto, pero por otro lado, bien podía encargarse de su prometido. Sí él rompía el pacto, de nada la podrían culpar. Anna sonrió con malicia. Nada en este mundo la detendría en su plan.

* * *

La ciudad de Tokio. ¡Cuán distinta era aquella ciudad de su pacífico Izumo! Sin importar cuánto tiempo pasase, no lograba acostumbrarse al bullicio permanente ocasionado por la gente, al aire atiborrado de humo y al tráfico presente en toda hora. Detestaba Tokio. ¿Por qué había tenido que mudarse? Ah, ¡sí claro! Por culpa de su compromiso. La pérdida de toda la libertad de la cual tan pocas veces había podido disfrutar. Aquel compromiso había sido como una puñalada de parte de sus padres para él. ¿Qué les había hecho para merecer eso? Nada por supuesto. Pero sus padres habían considerado que su falta de conocidos en Izumo y su "inconcebible" pereza, darían como resultado un inminente desastre en cuanto a sus posibilidades de contraer matrimonio. ¡Era injusto! ¡Él ya quería a alguien! No sabía si le gustaba realmente, mas al menos, se llevaban bien. Con ella tal vez podría ser feliz y no obstante, sus familiares habían optado por escogerle una prometida a la que no había visto en toda su vida y de la cual nada sabía.

Lo único bueno que había obtenido en su estadía en Tokio, había sido conocer a sus amigos Manta, Horo Horo, Ryu y Len. Fuera de eso, había sido un absoluto y completo fracaso.

-Anna Kyouyama.- suspiró resignado. Esperaba aunque sea que ella fuera amable, bonita, con un poco de suerte. Se sentía perdido en esas circunstancias, ya que no tenía idea de cómo debería tratarla o qué debería o no hacer. ¡Ojalá ella sintiera lo mismo! Él no solía debitar y su tranquilidad excesiva lo caracterizaba pero… ahora… sonrió ya agotado y decidió no pensar más en el asunto. Su lema era: "Todo saldrá bien." Para él, cuando uno se preocupaba demasiado por algo, sólo lograba estresarse.

Sacudiendo su cabello castaño para despejarse, se levantó lentamente de la ventana donde se había apoyado para mirar la ciudad, tomó los auriculares naranja que llevaba siempre tras sus oídos y comenzó a escuchar música para distenderse.

Definitivamente Yoh Asakura se tomaba todo con demasiada calma. Tanto sus pantalones azules con su remera blanca, como los auriculares y su desordenado cabello, contando también su siempre afable expresión, eran prueba fehaciente de la personalidad que lo caracterizaba.

* * *

Dos días habían pasado desde aquella tarde. Finalmente, el más temido momento para ambos había llegado.

-Me da gusto que hayan podido venir.- comentó el anciano desde la entrada de una pensión en la Colina Fumbari. No había sido casualidad que se citaran allí. Ese sería el sitio donde convivirían juntos Yoh y Anna a partir de entonces y hasta el día de su boda.

-Le agradezco mucho su amabilidad.- respondió con amabilidad la madre de la joven. –A decir verdad, es un alivio saber que ya se había encargado de encontrar este lugar con anterioridad, señor Yohmei.-

-Sí, lo que sucede es que quería que los jóvenes se conocieran lo más pronto posible.-

-Es verdad, eso será lo mejor. ¿No lo creen así ustedes?- sonrió afable pero a ninguno de los dos eso le interesaba en lo más mínimo. Llevaban largo rato mirándose sin decir nada ni hacer ningún gesto. Por su parte, Yoh había quedado impresionado. Ese porte firme de Anna y a la vez la seriedad que parecía rodearla, lo habían atemorizado. No obstante, ella le había resultado bastante atractiva. Un punto a favor al menos. Ya había decidido que trataría de convivir lo mejor posible con lo que le había demandado su destino. No tenía otra opción.

Anna, también se había sorprendido, aunque no en una forma positiva. Yoh era todo lo contrario de lo que la joven era: le resultaba infantil, sencillo, relajado, demasiado simplista. No podía quejarse tanto de su apariencia, pero en realidad eso no le importaba en lo absoluto. Ya había decidido de igual forma que no se casaría por ningún motivo. En su mente no yacía otra opción diferente a lo que ya antes había pensado.

-Supongo que está bien.- masculló Yoh luego de un incómodo silencio y rió con nerviosismo. Al cabo de unas pocas horas y de decenas de explicaciones, ya se encontraban solos en la pensión.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Yoh, Yoh Asakura. Bueno yo…-

-Deja de hacer tanto escándalo. ¿Qué no ves que hay demasiadas cosas que hacer?- lo inquirió con sequedad.

-Pero…- trató de articular algo sobrepasado por todo lo que habría que hacer de un instante al otro. ¡No quería! No le importaba que lo catalogaran de niño, no obstante…

-¡Pero nada! ¡No hay tiempo para estupideces! No necesito que me digas tu nombre o nada sobre ti.- no agregó por supuesto, que lo único que requería de él era la ruptura del compromiso. Aún era muy pronto para eso.

-¡Qué pereza!- suspiró Yoh al observar nuevamente el desastre que era la pensión llena de cajas y cosas que ordenar. –Esto será un trabajo muy duro.- ¿acaso podía su suerte empeorar? Sí, sí podía. Había sido un grave error decir esa frase en voz alta.

-_Así que te molesta trabajar Yoh_.- rió internamente para sí. Ya había encontrado la forma de empezar con su plan. –_Bien, en ese caso… yo me haré argo de que tengas todo el trabajo que puedas desear en tu vida._- lo observó atentamente mientras caminaba entre las valijas y cajas que se hallaban en el suelo. Por alguna razón que no llegó a comprender, sin embargo, sintió como su rostro se teñía levemente de rosado al verlo tocarse la frente a causa del calor y voltear hacia ella sonriendo.

-¿Podrías ayudarme?- mencionó acalorado. La joven hizo un esfuerzo para salir de su ensimismamiento, pero al notar su propia reacción, sólo pudo enfurecer considerablemente.

-¿Por qué no te ayudas a ti mismo y aprendes a hacer las cosas solo? ¿No sabes que es de inútiles comportarse como tú lo haces?- lo inquirió tratando de cubrir así su anterior comportamiento.

-Bien…- rió algo nervioso. –Si tú lo dices está bien… Annita.- ¿Annita? ¿Annita? ¡Annita! ¡Lo mandaría a la horca si pudiera por eso!

No, algo estaba fallando en sus planes. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no le recriminaba? ¿Por qué no la juzgaba? ¿Por qué no se molestaba? ¿Por qué? Con todas esas dudas en su mente, no pudo hacer más que mirarlo confundida. ¿Quién era ese joven a quién la habían unido permanentemente? Empezaba a temer que toda su estratagema podría llegar a ser en vano. Debía hacer algo, pero por el momento…

-Sólo por hoy voy a ayudarte.- hizo una pausa. –Y no me llames Annita.- precisó con especial acento su desagrado por ese diminutivo. Él sonrió.

-Está bien Ann… Anna.- rió de nuevo a causa del nerviosismo.

Sí, definitivamente ese compromiso y esa convivencia que sus padres planeaban, estaba muy lejos de lo que había imaginado. Ya no sabía qué acabaría por acontecer de todo aquello, aunque por otra parte, no era la única con esas dudas; Yoh, quien la había escrutado varias veces detenidamente, empezaba a sorprenderse a sí mismo en esos actos constantes.

Algo estaba pasando, pues esa no era en absoluto la mujer que él hubiera esperado. ¿Acaso sería una broma de sus padres? ¿Por qué habían unido a dos personas tan diferentes? ¿Por qué? Comenzaba a temer que no sabría esa respuesta en poco tiempo.

Era obvio que para que ambos pudieran sobrevivir a sus respectivas formas de pensar con respecto a su unión, tendrían que empezar a utilizar de manera distinta sus propias reglas de juego. Y eso era algo que como estaban por ver, no sería tan fácil de lograr...

_Continuará..._

* * *

_Notas finales:__ No sé que decir. Tengo sueño ya. Probablemente sea porque me acuerdo de que tengo que estudiar. (Risas) Ahora estoy escribiendo un nuevo capítulo del último de los fanfictions que tengo inconclusos y que voy a continuar: Tormentos de ilusión. En fin, ojalá les haya agradado este capítulo. Nos vemos. _


	2. Tratos y maltratos

_Hola. ¿Cómo están? He aquí el segundo capítulo de este fanfiction. Es gracioso... hace tanto que no escribía que se me olvidó actualizar. (Risas) Ojalá les agrade. Nos vemos!_

_**Disclaimer:**_ Shaman King y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hiroyuki Takei.

* * *

_**Los lazos de la pasión**_

Capítulo 2: Tratos y maltratos.

Yoh Asakura. ¿Qué les había hecho a sus padres para merecerlo? Quizás no fuera muy comunicativa con ellos y tampoco cariñosa, pero jamás los había cuestionado en ninguno de sus actos… hasta ahora. Entonces, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la obligaban a casarse con alguien como él?

Cinco minutos para las seis. No quería ni tenía ninguna intención de levantarse. Había pasado la noche completa en vela por culpa de su prometido, o mejor dicho, porque aún no podía creer que dentro de dos semanas tendría que… ¡No! ¡No se casaría con él! ¡No lo haría ni aunque sus padres la odiaran por eso! Tendrían que entender les gustara o no. Por otra parte, temía no poder soportar esa convivencia. Sólo había tenido que tolerarlo durante un día y estaba a punto de enloquecer. Y también estaba allí el recuerdo de su primera cena juntos. ¡Rayos! ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan cordial? Podía ver incluso la expresión que él llevaba esa noche en su mente.

«-Ya terminé de ordenar por aquí. Oye, ¿no crees que deberíamos tomar un descanso?- sonrió tranquilamente el joven mientras se sentaba unos momentos en el suelo. Anna suspiró resignada. Odiaba francamente esa sonrisa que él parecía llevar como un accesorio permanente en su rostro. Si no fuese porque ella estaba cansada, estaría por demás decir cuál habría sido su respuesta. Pero no se negó. Simplemente se sentó en la entrada de espaldas a Yoh.

-Este lugar es bastante silencioso.- no había querido decirlo en voz alta. No había deseado incitar el comienzo de una conversación, mas había conseguido que su prometido la observara curioso, ya que ella no le había dirigido casi la palabra en todo el tiempo que llevaban ahí.

-Es verdad. Nunca imaginé que podría encontrar tanta calma en algún lugar de por aquí desde que llegué a Tokio.- comentó poniéndose en cuclillas junto a Anna. La misma volteó su mirada para que el sonrojo causado por la sorpresa no fuera notado. –Me gusta este sitio. ¿A ti te molesta que no haya ruido?-

-Me agrada la soledad. De hecho, los ruidos son para mí una molestia… así como tener compañía.-

-Ah.- Yoh soltó una risita llena de nerviosismo. –A veces es bueno tener compañía. Cuando era niño no tenía amigos en la escuela o cerca de casa y no tenía con quién jugar. La soledad no es desagradable quizás, pero prefiero no estar solo en lo posible.-

-Iré a escoger mi habitación.- mencionó de la nada, parándose. –Me acostumbré a la soledad en Aomori. No necesito a nadie que esté conmigo para sentirme bien.-

Un viento helado acompañó la desaparición de la joven por las escaleras, sin embargo, las palabras que pronunció permanecieron en el aire: "_No necesito a nadie que esté conmigo para sentirme bien_" Esa había sido una clara indirecta para su prometido. Este se quedó observando el vacío en la sala y suspiró. ¿Podría conseguir convivir con aquella que sería su mujer siquiera un día? Necesitaban llevarse bien si es que querían sobrevivir al matrimonio que los esperaba. Con esa idea en mente, se dirigió hacia la cocina y se dispuso a cocinar algo para la cena por su cuenta. Aún tenía demasiado en qué pensar.

"_La soledad no es desagradable quizás, pero prefiero no estar solo en lo posible._" A ella tampoco le agradaba de hecho la idea de permanecer sola. Detestaba recordar su infancia, pues allí únicamente yacían escenas deprimentes y plagadas de tristeza. Nunca había podido tener a nadie a su lado para acompañarla cuando necesitaba expresar sus sentimientos y poco a poco los había ocultado en lo más profundo de su interior. Había pasado su vida entera intentando recobrarse y disfrutar de su vida con alguien más luego de casarse pero… él… ¡No! ¡No era justo! ¡No era justo que eligieran por ella como si fuera incapaz de hacerlo por sí misma! Lo repetía una y otra vez, pero nada podía hacer para detener lo que ya había comenzado… todavía. Cuando el momento oportuno llegara haría que Yoh rompiera ese compromiso, mas para lograr su objetivo, tendría que evitar cualquier acercamiento con él.

-Yoh Asakura- suspiró defraudada de sí misma. ¿Por qué no podía detestarlo a pesar de que era la causa de todos sus males?

-¡Anna!- un escalofrío atravesó todo su cuerpo al oír esa voz llamándola desde el otro lado de la puerta. –Preparé algo para cenar. ¿Te gustaría bajar a comer algo?-

¿Cenar? No tenía nada de apetito. Tener tantas dudas en su mente, le impedía siquiera pensar en probar algo de alimento. De todas formas, prefería soportar la compañía de su prometido antes que seguir cuestionándose por la mala suerte con la que había corrido. Sin embargo, muy en su interior, su inconciente sabía que esa aceptación era casi igual a resignarse a lo que vendría, aunque por alguna razón, su ser no se negaba tan firmemente como ella deseaba creer.

-Voy enseguida.- contestó con toda la frialdad que su voz le permitía. No tendría que vivir con esa situación por mucho tiempo más si jugaba bien sus cartas.

La mesa que habrían de compartir no era nada espaciosa. En realidad, aquel comedor era demasiado pequeño, pues sólo había lugar para cuatro personas. "_una familia promedio_" fue lo que se cruzó por la mente de Anna al notarlo.

Como la pensión había sido comprada muy recientemente, no había muchos muebles aún y eso les daba un poco más de espacio pero, ¿qué ocurriría cuándo compraran el resto para…? ¡Un momento! ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando? Ese día nunca llegaría. Se sentó frente a uno de los dos platos que yacían ya ubicados y se dispuso a esperar a Yoh. Éste apareció poco después con una olla, pues había olvidado servir previamente la comida.

-No soy muy buen cocinero.- rió nervioso al ver la expresión de desagrado de su prometida. –Pero aún así está comestible, en serio. O quizás no te gusta el arroz con curry. ¿Es eso?-

-Está bien.- comenzó a comer en silencio, creando de esa forma una atmósfera incómoda que era por demás molesta.

-¿Sabes?- masculló Yoh tratando de romper el hielo. –Jamás imaginé que mis padres planearan un compromiso para mí. Esto me tomó por sorpresa y por eso…-

-¿Por qué no te negaste?- lo cortó mientras lo observaba tenazmente.

-Si ellos lo decidieron… debe ser por algo.- mintió. No podía decirle que la única razón por la que no lo hacía era porque sabía que no oirían sus razones. Eso sería muy cruel, pues ella no tenía ninguna culpa. –Espero que podamos llevarnos bien.- Sonrió.

-No. Eso no…- se detuvo al darse cuenta de que era demasiado pronto para esa confesión. Miró discretamente a su prometido, mas se sintió culpable cuando la expresión de este se llenó de resignación.

Ninguno de los dos habló durante el resto de la cena. El joven se sentía todavía más inhibido que antes y Anna más contrariada que nunca…»

-Yoh…- suspiró adormecida. Tenía que acabar con eso compromiso, tenía que hacerlo. No obstante, le desagradaba hacerle daño. ¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto por los sentimientos de ese niño? ¿Acaso él se preocupaba por lo que ella sentía? Lo dudaba. Tanto la enfureció esa conclusión, que terminó por levantarse de la cama de un salto. ¿Por qué la perturbaba no saber si él pensaba en sus sentimientos o no? Debía recordar que ese compromiso acabaría pronto sin importar lo que ocurriera después. Por eso no tenía caso ponerse a pensar en semejantes tonterías.

Al salir de la habitación, se encontró con una sorpresa que no imaginaba siquiera: todo estaba en orden ya. Se paseó por todas las habitaciones del primer piso y luego bajó a la planta baja, sin encontrar desorden alguno. ¿Qué había sucedido mientras dormía? Se dirigió a la sala por último, encontrándose allí para su asombro, con el causante de todos esos cambios: Yoh se hallaba recostado sobre un sofá con todo su cuerpo cubierto por polvo.

-Yoh.- esa expresión llena de tranquilidad y dulzura logró sonrojarla. Sintió el extraño impulso de sentarse a su lado y mirarlo descansar, sin embargo, reaccionó enseguida iracunda consigo misma y se giró de espaldas a él.

¿Por qué se había quedado durante toda la noche limpiando? Si no recordaba mal, él había dejado en claro que no le gustaban los trabajos duros. De hecho, ella se lo había reprochado y en cierto momento había manifestado que le desagradaba ese desorden. ¿Acaso lo había hecho para complacerla? ¡No! De seguro había entendido mal y a su prometido también le molestaban las circunstancias en las que tendrían que vivir sino ordenaban la pensión. No había razón por la cual tuviera que pensar que lo hacía para satisfacerla. De todos modos, no pudo quitarse esa sensación de su mente. Inconcientemente, se sentía más feliz de lo que habría de aceptar algún día.

-Buenos días…- una voz entrecortada la hizo salir de su ensimismamiento. Alguien se hallaba golpeando la puerta con algo de timidez.

-¿Quién es?- mencionó secamente. ¿Quién rayos tocaría a esas horas? Ella no esperaba a nadie.

-Soy… Soy Tamao. Soy una amiga del joven Yoh. ¿Puedo pasar?- Esa vocecita suave se repitió como un puñal dentro de Anna.

"_Una amiga_" ¿Y qué? No era nada importante. ¿Qué le importaba si Yoh tenía amigas mujeres? En el peor de los casos, si esa chica estuviera mintiendo y fuera más que una simple amiga, a ella no tendría que molestarle, pues no quería casarse. Además, eso le sería de ayuda para hacerlo romper su compromiso y… Quería creer en lo que estaba cavilando, pero no podía hacerlo. Por más que lo deseaba, no podía dejar de sentir un dolor profundo en su pecho y una ira ciega que la estaba consumiendo.

-_No me casaré con él pero… mientras yo esté aquí… ¡No habrá otra mujer!-_ pensó decidida acercándose a la puerta.

Aún no se había dado cuenta de que estaba apunto de cometer el error más grave de toda su vida. Sin siquiera llevar un día de convivencia, ya había comenzado a sentirse celosa de él, sin prevenir el peligro que eso podría acarrear. Si continuaba comportándose así y sus sentimientos por Yoh Asakura empezaban a madurar, le sería muy difícil cumplir con su cometido. O quizás… ¿sería esa la manera de cumplirlo?

Continuará…

* * *

_Notas:__ Hola. Bueno, la verdad no se me ocurre qué decir. Les agradezco por los reviews del capítulo anterior: Katsumi Kurosawa,_ _Majo-Sonolu, Carolina, CARoOo. Si aún no les respondí sus reviews, en cuando tenga un minuto se los respondo. Nos vemos!_


	3. Una cruel trampa

_Hola! He aquí el tercer capítulo de este fanfiction. Ojalá les agrade. Se los dedico a todas aquellas lectoras que sientan un particular sentimiento de ira cuando ven que Tamao se acerca a Yoh. Nos vemos!_

_**Disclaimer:**_ Shaman King y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hiroyuki Takei.

* * *

_**Los lazos de la pasión**_

Capítulo 3: Una cruel trampa.

Tamao Tamamura: "la amiga" de Yoh Asakura. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado observándola desde que la había dejado entrar? ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo ahí sentada frente a esa "otra" sin hacer nada? ¿Por qué no deseaba que él despertara si había ido hasta allí con la intención de verle? Tenía cientos de preguntas rondando una y otra vez en su mente, mas eso no se comparaba con la extraña sensación que permanecía en su pecho.

-Bueno, yo…- la joven se movía inquieta sobre el sillón. Anna la escrutaba tenazmente. -Vine a ver al joven Yoh, pero tal y como dije antes, no es necesario que lo despierte señorita...- se detuvo ruborizada al recordar que no sabía su nombre. Continuó al no percibir ninguna intención de hablar por parte de su interlocutora. -Esperaré a que él lo haga por su cuenta si no le molesta.-

¿Molestarle? ¡Por supuesto que le molestaba! ¿Por qué debía permitirle permanecer en "su" casa? Más aún, ¿Por qué debía permitírselo sabiendo que no era exactamente una amiga de "su" prometido?

Tamao Tamamura… con ese cabello rosado y brillante como señal de semáforo; esa figurita delicada y aparentemente dulce que llevaba puestos unos pantalones poco ajustados y una remerita blanca. ¿Quién se creía que era para estar allí? Además, ¿acaso ese era el tipo de Yoh? Si ese era el caso, no la sorprendería que él se sintiera tan desdichado por tener que casarse como ella. ¡Qué rayos! ¿Cómo podía tener un gusto tan malo? No había siquiera punto de comparación entre ambas y… Un minuto. ¿En qué estaba pensando? La presencia de esa niñita la estaba realmente fastidiando. Porque era una niñita. Otra cosa a aclarar: ¿Era Yoh un pedófilo o la chica esa sólo aparentaba ser mucho más pequeña de lo que en verdad era?

Silencio. ¡Cuán desagradable era esa situación! Sin embargo, no era la falta de conversación el problema. Era ella. Esa niñita la fastidiaba con su presencia hasta niveles que nunca antes había experimentado. ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué su prometido no despertaba y acaba con…?

-¿_Y que disfrute de su compañía, charle y se entretenga con su amiguita mientras yo observo? ¡No señor! Mientras que yo esté aquí, mientras que yo viva aquí… ¡no permitiré que eso pase!-_

-Disculpe señorita… ¿podría decirme quién es usted?- Preguntó algo inhibida por el ambiente tenso que yacía en la habitación. Sabía que una conversación podría despertar a Yoh, quien se encontraba en la sala contigua, mas ya no podía soportarlo.

Anna meditó unos momentos antes de responder. Así que no sabía nada sobre ella. Bueno, podría decírselo y hacerla larga, pero una parte de sí, la misma a la que no le importaba que Yoh estuviera con otras, le decía que aguardara. No era necesario apresurarse.

-Soy Anna Kyouyama. Soy una… "invitada" de la familia Asakura que estará viviendo aquí por unos días.-

-Ah. Entiendo Srta. Anna. Verá, pensé que usted era la prometida del joven Yoh. Me alegro de haberme equivocado.- Al ver una ceja alzada e interrogante como única respuesta, se apresuró a agregar. –Es que… no creo que logre llevarme bien con ella. Yo siempre…- aquí se detuvo un momento, indecisa. –Siempre he querido al joven Yoh, sin embargo, no fui lo suficientemente buena como para ser elegida como su prometida. No tiene idea de cuánto deseo que él renuncie a su compromiso.- No obstante, no le mencionó que eso era imposible, pues ese joven no podía contrariar a sus padres.

-Entiendo.- su cuerpo temblaba. ¿De rabia acaso? Cómo saberlo. Sólo podía comprender que estaba sintiendo completamente perturbada por esa declaración insolente y al mismo tiempo, reservada. Anna deseaba romper su compromiso con Yoh con todo su ser. (Bueno, con una parte de su ser) Tamao podría ser una pieza clave para lograrlo pero, no podía, no con ella. Había algo que no le permitía aceptarla como su reemplazo. Quizás era orgullo, quizás puros prejuicios y comparaciones; mas nunca dejaría ganar a esta "rival". Porque era su rival. Sin pensar verdaderamente en las consecuencias que esa palabra acarrearía en su vida, grabó ese mensaje en su interior.

-Nunca.- balbuceó con un dejo de odio. La muchacha la observó confusa.

-Disculpe, ¿qué dijo?-

-Nada, no te preocupes.- hizo una pausa. -¿No crees que será mejor que te vayas? No creo que Yoh despierte en un buen rato, ya que anoche "nos quedamos" despiertos hasta tarde.- En su rostro, se formó una sonrisa cínica al percibir la palidez que había ocasionado en Tamao.

-De acuerdo, creo que será lo mejor. Dígale al joven Yoh que estuve aquí, por favor.- Titubeó por unos instantes antes de pararse y marcharse silenciosamente por donde había llegado. En tanto, la sonrisa de Anna se desvaneció tan rápido como se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

"_No creo que Yoh despierte en un buen rato, ya que anoche "nos quedamos" despiertos hasta tarde". _¿Por qué había dicho precisamente eso? ¿Quería ponerla celosa a costa de decir que ella pasaba mucho tiempo a solas con Yoh? ¿Qué sentido tenía decirle semejante tontería? Anna no tenía ningún interés en relacionarse con su prometido, así que no tenía ninguna razón para llevar esa condición de "rival" a un nivel tan novelístico, como para pelearse por el amor del protagonista de la historia.

-Yoh Asakura.- susurró resignada ante su propia conducta infantil. Lentamente, se acercó a la habitación contigua donde el yacía aún dormido. – ¡Qué envidia! Desde que entraste en mi vida, dormir es algo de lo que se me ha privado.- comentó acercándose al sofá, sentándose así en el respaldo para observarlo. Sin notarlo, se quedó contemplándolo tal y como antes había deseado. Ese joven que apenas conocía nada tenía que ver con su entorno o con su propia personalidad; él era distinto. Tan distinto que la asustaba. Tan distinto que no llegaba a entender cuál era el vínculo que había acabado por juntarlos. ¿O sería acaso la única razón el hecho de que ambos estaban solos? No importaba. Todos sus pensamientos se nublaron mientras veía la expresión serena de Yoh al dormir, los cabellos que le caían desordenadamente por el rostro, su sonrisa… estaba cayendo en una vil trampa. Sin darse cuenta, acercó su mano hacia el rostro de su prometido y lo acarició. Al sentir la calidez del contacto, él la observó adormilado y le sujetó la mano. Anna estuvo a punto de trastabillar.

-Yoh…- tembló nerviosa al reaccionar apenas a lo que había estado haciendo. El joven seguía sonriendo sin despertar por completo, hasta que ella intentó apartar su mano.

-No lo hagas.- balbuceó sujetándole la mano con la suya; depositándola nuevamente sobre su tez. –No me dejes.-

El corazón de Anna latía con fuerzas mientras trataba de asimilar esas palabras que tan fuerte habían penetrado en su interior: "_No me dejes."_ Batalló contra sí misma, hasta que la cordura venció al impulso. Furiosa más consigo misma que con él, se soltó del agarre a la fuerza y se marchó hacia su habitación dando grandes y veloces zancadas.

Yoh despertó sobresaltado sin comprender nada. ¿Qué había sido todo eso? Lo único que recordaba era un embriagante calor y la sensación de haber estado siendo acariciado. ¿Había sido un sueño? Si así era, deseaba volver a tener muchos más como aquel.

* * *

Ya en su habitación, Anna se sorprendió a sí misma acariciándose la mano con la que lo había tocado. "_No me dejes." _Esa frase. Esa maldita frase estaba enloqueciéndola. Su cuerpo volvió a temblar al oír el sonido de los pasos de alguien acercarse: Yoh.

-Anna, ¡buenos días! Acabo de despertar. ¿Ya desayunaste?- la saludó como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Eso la perturbó levemente, pues esa frase no dejaba de rondar su mente, pero al mismo tiempo la alegró: él no recordaba nada de lo ocurrido.

-No, aún no.- contestó con su frívolo temple, aunque la respuesta tuvo un toque de frialdad mayor a la normal. Estaba dolida.

-Bueno… yo iré a prepararme el desayuno. ¿Quieres que te prepare algo?- sugirió con amabilidad, mas la respuesta que obtuvo fue cortante.

-No. No quiero nada, gracias.-

En cuanto él se alejó lo suficiente de la habitación, Anna arrojó su almohada contra la puerta. ¡Grata burla le había hecho su prometido! Por supuesto, ella no era tan dulce ni cariñosa como Tamao. ¡Mil rayos! ¡De sus labios jamás saldría que estuvo allí ni ese día ni nunca! Pasara lo que pasara, jamás se permitiría perder ante ella y más en lo referente a "él". Yoh Asakura era su prometido y una cosa le había quedado en claro a tan sólo un día de su llegada: lo obligaría a llevarla al altar y le gustara o no, ¡sería suyo! No es que lo amase o nada por el estilo, pero su odio hacia él era tan grande, que ya no le importaba tener que casarse si a cambio podía hacerlo sufrir. Pasara lo que pasara… obtendría su venganza por la trampa que Yoh Asakura le había tendido.

Continuará…

* * *

_Notas: Conste que en este capítulo ya hubo una pequeña escena de Yohxanna, aunque la mayoría del capítulo se centra en el odio que crece en Anna hacia Tamao. Nos vemos!_


	4. Sutilmente

_**Disclaimer:**_Shaman King y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hiroyuki Takei.

* * *

_**Los lazos de la pasión**_

Capítulo 4: Sutilmente...

¿Cómo? ¿Cómo podía descansar así? ¿Cómo podía entregarse así? ¿Cómo podía calmarse cuando su corazón estallaba en nervios?

¿Cómo? ¿Cómo podía él resignarse? ¿Cómo podía ver todo con tanta tranquilidad? ¿Cómo podía mantenerse apacible aún cuando la situación ameritaba lo opuesto?

¿Cómo podría finalmente dormirse cuando sabía que él estaba allí, a su lado?

Se estremeció entre las sábanas a causa del frío que había comenzado desde el atardecer. Su cuerpo suplicaba por calor, mas le era imposible brindárselo, pues sólo había una forma de que esa noche ella durmiera: él.

Él, que estaba recostado a su lado en el futón. Él, que se encontraba plácidamente dormido mientras que ella sufría y se debatía por permanecer allí o no. Él, que estaba moviendo su mundo una y otra vez a causa de sus actos. Él… él quien la estaba conquistando.

Esa noche, esa noche no peleaba únicamente contra el frío que la estaba afectando. Era él la causa de todos sus males, ya que allí se encontraba y nada podía hacer para evitarlo; y esa sensación tan extraña y tan repentina que estaba experimentando la hacía temer aún más. ¿Por qué había tenido que acabar en su cuarto?

-Yoh- balbuceó en tanto sentía como el sueño la vencía. Quería permanecer despierta, porque temía sus propias reacciones si no estaba conciente de ellas. Por otro lado, también deseaba permanecer así, observando la pacífica expresión en el rostro de su prometido y disfrutando de acompañarlo. ¡Era tan contradictorio! Pero una parte de su ser la estaba traicionando. Y era esa la causa por la cual no podía relajarse. Temía que en cualquier momento, la traición se convirtiera en algo sin marcha atrás.

Quería acariciarlo, abrazarlo, pero… la parte de su ser que aún conservaba la cordura se lo impedía. Se sentía monstruoso estar con alguien que supuestamente no se soportaba y desear al mismo tiempo…

¿Cómo había ocurrido? Simple. Había sido otra burla de ese fatídico destino que a todas partes la seguía. Todo había comenzado esa mañana, cuatro días después de su anterior acto desquiciado. Había sido un progresivo avance de calamidades, mas la peor de ellas había sido el resultado.

«-¡Qué asco! ¿Realmente llamas a esto un almuerzo?- bufó fastidiada ante una visión tan poco digna de comida. Ese tazón mal presentado de arroz y ese sabor tan desagradable eran algo que simplemente no podía tolerar.

Los gritos y reiteradas eran la única conversación que se oía en la mesa. Ese día había sido un completo caos.

-Lo siento, no soy bueno cocinando.- Yoh gimió resignado y se sentó frente a ella.

-¡Qué mal! ¡Tendrás que mejorar entonces!-

Sin darse cuenta de la situación, Anna era cada vez más cruel y fastidiosa respecto a todo lo que hacía su prometido. Después de dos días, la joven continuaba tan resentida y furiosa con él, que no llegaba a comprender lo mucho que eso lo estaba afectando ni parecía importarle.

-¿Sabes? No quiero molestarte, pero también podrías cocinar alguna vez. Es decir…-

-No se me antoja. Cocina tú o consigue a alguien que lo haga decentemente.- mencionó parándose y marchándose en un instante del comedor.

-Está bien.- suspiró. Su relación con su prometida era cada vez más desastrosa y parecía no tener remedio. Por más que trataba y trataba de congeniar, había ahí algo que no encajaba. Una razón por la cual parecía odiarlo, ¿pero cuál? Desconocía la verdad al respecto y no podía preguntárselo personalmente, pues no creía que se tratara únicamente de su compromiso y dudaba que ella le fuera a responder.

-Ese imbécil.- se había arrojado contra el futón apenas hubo entrado en su cuarto. Ya había transcurrido la mayor parte del día y seguía haciéndose las mismas preguntas:

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué seguía sin poder calmarse? Lo que había sucedido había sido únicamente un accidente; un tonto accidente que nunca volvería a ocurrir. Pero eso era una mentira. No había sido un único suceso y sabía a la perfección que era inútil engañarse a sí misma al respecto. Cada día que pasaba, le era más difícil tratar mal a Yoh. Aunque intentaba e intentaba desquiciarlo, molestarlo, incomodarlo… nada funcionaba. Y con cada día que transcurría, ella se acostumbraba más a la presencia de su prometido, a su gentileza, a su amabilidad, a su dulzura y, para colmo de males, Tamao no había regresado y todo se había mantenido en paz desde entonces. No tenía ya excusa alguna para comportarse frívola, ya que él destruía todas y cada una de sus posibilidades.

-Tal vez… tal vez este casamiento no sea tan malo como…- se detuvo. Su almohada voló de un golpe hacia la puerta, mientras ella golpeaba fuertemente el futón con sus puños.

¡Nunca! ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¡Por supuesto que su matrimonio era una mala idea! ¡No podía agradarle una imposición de ese tipo sin importar…! Fue allí cuando cayó en cuenta de que esa era su única defensa. No había nada más que evitara que ella se enamorara de Yoh.

-No. Esto no puede estar pasando.-

-Anna.- todo su cuerpo tembló cuando oyó la voz de su prometido del otro lado de la puerta. -¿Puedo pasar?- dijo él aunque con poca convicción. Estaba preocupado pues ella no se había dignado siquiera a bajar a cenar ese día.

-¿Qué quieres?- lo inquirió con el tono más frívolo que pudo reflejar en su estado actual.

-Quisiera que habláramos… es decir, de nuestro compromiso.- la joven se estremeció ante esa respuesta.

-Pasa.- balbuceó sentándose sobre el futón.

-Bien yo… sobre lo que desdieron nuestros padres…- empezó hablar un tanto nervioso, pues la insistente mirada de su prometida sólo lo hacía inhibirse. Entró a la habitación con cierto recelo y se acercó lentamente hacia ella.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?-

-Es que… creo que si nos vamos a casar, al menos deberíamos intentar llevarnos bien.- hizo una pausa. –Si hay algo que te molesta, quizás podríamos hablar de ello y tratar de solucionarlo. No quiero que sigamos de esta forma porque yo… bueno yo… a mi me gustaría que esto funcionara.-

La amabilidad y la inocencia eran algo que caracterizaban a Yoh Asakura. No obstante, en este caso, su ingenuidad había llegado muy lejos, sin saber la clase de consecuencias que estaba a punto de ocasionar. Anna, quien no había logrado interrumpir a tiempo esas palabras, ahora se encontraba estática; inmóvil ante aquellas palabras que habían deshecho todas sus artimañas. Después de todo: ¿Cuándo había sido alguien comprensivo con ella? ¿Cuándo había habido alguien que deseara ayudarla o acercársele? ¿Cuándo…? Pero no. No se rendiría tan fácilmente ante su propia debilidad. Antes de ello iba a luchar con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban.

-¿Sabes lo que pienso, Yoh Asakura?- comenzó a gritarle con una voz cargada de ira y sarcasmo. -¡Lo que pienso de ti es que eres únicamente un…!- no tuvo tiempo de terminar aquella frase. La puerta de su habitación se cerró a causa de una ventisca, dejando el tema de la discusión como algo pendiente.

-¿Qué fue eso?- inquirió Yoh algo sorprendido.

-¿No es obvio? Simplemente se cerró la puerta, es todo. –señaló Anna parándose y acercándose hacia la entrada de su cuarto. –Sal de mi vista ahora…- se detuvo al descubrir que la puerta no abría. –No es posible.- susurró casi sin voz, inmutada.

-¿Ocurrió algo?- la escrutó su prometido con cierta curiosidad.

-Sí. Estamos encerrados.- mencionó ahogando un gemido de desesperación. ¿Por qué había tenido que quedarse encerrada precisamente con él?

-Ya veo.- comentó simplemente y se sentó. –Ni modo, tendremos que quedarnos aquí.-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- gritó roja en parte por la furia y en parte por el bochorno que sentía al saber que en realidad no había más salida que la de permanecer juntos en ese cuarto hasta que se les ocurriera algo.

-No te preocupes, ya pensaremos en cómo salir. Por el momento, ya es tarde. Dormiré en el suelo y tú puedes dormir en tu futón.- dicho esto, se dispuso a recostarse tal y como había propuesto segundos atrás.

Anna lo observó tirado en el suelo y sintió un gran remordimiento. Aquel no había sido un día caluroso y además ella lo había maltratado durante la mayor parte de él. No era justo que durmiera en el suelo sólo por culpa del mal carácter que ella misma no podía controlar.

-Yoh.- lo llamó sintiendo que estaba a punto de enterrarse a sí misma. –Podemos compartir el futón si quieres.- se sonrojó terriblemente al terminar.

-Gracias.- le sonrió dulcemente y se recostó de costado contra el extremo izquierdo del futón.

-De nada.- balbuceó Anna contrariada mientras se recostaba en el extremo opuesto. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Qué la había poseído para decir algo como aquello? Pero ya era muy tarde para remediarlo… demasiado tarde.»

* * *

Y allí estaba ella; tratando de luchar contra una sensación de necesidad que nunca antes había sentido y sin embargo, ahora la estaba controlando. Anhelaba que él la quisiera, que continuara a su lado aunque todos sus actos dijeran lo contrario. Se rindió… y se quedó dormida plácidamente abrazándose a la espalda del joven.

* * *

Esa mañana, despertó encandilada ante la calidez que sentía en su interior. Lentamente, se fue incorporando sobre un codo y con su mano izquierda, empezó a acariciar el cabello y el rostro de su prometido.

-No tengo idea de por qué, pero por más que lo desee… no puedo evitarlo.- sonrió dulcemente.

Sin notarlo, se acercó lentamente a los labios de Yoh. Estaba a punto de tocarlos cuando… un gemido de él en sueños la hizo reaccionar. Se separó alterada, incrédula de lo que había estado al borde de hacer. Se levantó alterada del futón y corrió hacia la puerta. El joven, a causa del ruido, se incorporó algo adormilado y se sentó.

-¿Ya es de mañana?- se esperezó relajado. Anna se ruborizó ante tal acto. -¡Qué bien dormí!- ella enfureció al oírlo.

¡Maldición había sido la única que había sufrido nuevamente! Para colmo su prometido no se había dado cuenta… "afortunadamente" se recordó, de lo que había intentado hacer. Aún incómoda, vio la almohada que todavía yacía junto a la puerta y se la arrojó molesta. Yoh rió ante tal salida.

-¡Idiota!- gritó jalando con todas sus fuerzas la puerta, logrando para su sorpresa, abrirla sin ningún problema. -¿Qué rayos…?-

-Al parecer sólo estaba atorada.- volvió a reír divertido. –Oye Anna…- la miró repentinamente interesado. -¿Sabes? Se me acaba de ocurrir algo: tú aún no conoces la ciudad, ¿cierto? ¿Qué te parece si te la enseño?- se ofreció con amabilidad y una sonrisa a la cual ella no se pudo resistir.

-De acuerdo.- susurró desviando su mirada para que él no percibiera el rubor en sus mejillas.

-Entonces iré a preparar el desayuno.- hizo una pausa en cuanto pasaba a su lado. Cuando estaba ya en las escaleras, agregó.- ¡Te prometo que será comestible esta vez!-

-Yoh…- sonrió resignada agachando su rostro. Sus ojos fueron cubiertos por su cabello, ocultando así la expresión de satisfacción que sentía. Sutilmente… Yoh había logrado convertirse en alguien muy especial para ella. Sutilmente... se había enamorado.

Continuará...


	5. Una dulce derrota

_**Disclaimer: **_Shaman King y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hiroyuki Takei.

_**Los lazos de la pasión**_

Capítulo 5: Una dulce derrota.

"Ir a conocer la ciudad." ¿Por qué había aceptado esa propuesta? Luego de meditarlo por unos minutos había caído finalmente en cuenta de que se trataba de una cita. Una cita con Yoh, su prometido, cabía aclarar.

Se miró en un pequeño espejo de mano por décima vez en esa hora y suspiró.

¿En qué rayos se había metido? ¿Por qué se había dejado llevar tanto por las actitudes del joven? ¿Por qué se había arreglado especialmente si se suponía que debía detestar esa idea? ¿Por qué tenía tanto miedo de hacer algo que le desagradase? ¿Por qué había dejado que su corazón se ablandara ante su presencia?

-No puede estar haciéndome esto.- suspiró.

No podía creer que en realidad le estuviera haciendo tanto daño estar junto a su prometido. Ni siquiera podía pasar mucho tiempo cerca suyo pues aún sentía pánico al recordar que casi lo había besado.

Acomodó el sobretodo marrón que llevaba puesto por última vez y salió de su habitación. Estaba vestida con unos jeans negros, una blusa y botas oscuras; pero la mayoría de la ropa estaba cubierta con ese sobretodo a causa del frío.

-Ya estoy lista.-

-También yo.- comentó sonriente Yoh, mientras se ajustaba su propio abrigo en el recibidor. Este era de un tono anaranjado, casi rojizo.

-¿A dónde iremos exactamente?-

-No lo sé. No te preocupes, ya lo pensaremos en su momento.-

A Anna le ocasionó una extraña sensación de vértigo esa frase. "En su momento." Pero si aquel no era el instante preciso aún cuando ya estaban por salir, entonces ¿cuándo lo sería?

¿Qué era lo que se proponía Yoh? ¿Por qué seguía siendo tan amable después de que lo había maltratado tanto? ¿Acaso no se cansaba, no se enfurecía o se hartaba jamás?

-¿Por qué deseas que conozca la ciudad?-

-Pensé que te gustaría.- la observó sonriente. –Como se supone que viviremos aquí, creí que quizás quisieras conocer un poco el lugar.-

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón.- se adelantó hasta la puerta para evitar así que se revelase su sonrojo. –Vamos.-

* * *

La ciudad de Tokio. ¿En realidad viviría en un sitio como ese? Invadida de inmensos edificios, llena de negocios, carteles luminosos y… la gran torre. ¡Vaya perspectiva! Le agradaba todo aquello que era tan nuevo para ella, mas al mismo tiempo, la incomodaba el hecho de permanecer en una zona tan ruidosa; tan distinta de su tranquila casa en Aomori. Al menos la pensión en donde viviría era por demás silenciosa. Se sentía feliz de que no fuera como el resto de la ciudad.

Y estaba con él. Se había esforzado tanto en mostrarle cada mínimo detalle de la ciudad; cada edificio, lugar o zona de entretenimiento que Anna pudiese llegar a desear conocer. Le estaba verdaderamente agradecida a su prometido por ello, pero algo seguía perturbándola: esa extraña sensación de satisfacción que no tenía ningún sentido y sin embargo, allí estaba cada vez que el joven la trataba tiernamente.

-Anna.-

La susodicha se sonrojó levemente al recordar el rumbo que habían tomado sus pensamientos.

-Dime.- pronunció algo inhibida con cierta molestia.

-¿Te gustaría ver de cerca la torre de Tokio? Hasta ahora sólo la hemos visto de lejos.- se detuvo al escuchar el ruido que hacía su propio estómago. Sonrió con nerviosismo. –Creo que tendremos que hacer una pequeña parada en alguna cafetería antes. Me muero de hambre.- comentó a modo de súplica.

La joven no pudo evitar sonreír levemente ante eso.

-No tienes remedio.-

Ese tipo de conductas eran las que tanto le atraían de él. Le encantaba cuando se mostraba tan ingenuo y a la vez sincero. Eso era algo que la confundía al punto de…

Yoh la observó sorprendido.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-A nada.- tartamudeó ruborizada y se adelantó. –Démonos prisa, Yoh.- dicho esto, casi trotó para mantenerse al frente.

Yoh no comprendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo esa tarde. ¿Qué le estaba pasando a su prometida y por qué se comportaba en forma tan extraña? Además, ¿desde cuando lo llamaba por su nombre? Se veía más amable que de costumbre. ¿Acaso había progresado algo con ella? Porque lo que menos deseaba era llegar en ese nivel de tratos al altar. No, aunque tuviera que casarse forzosamente, eso era lo que menos deseaba.

-¡Anna! ¿Sabes a dónde queda la cafetería?-

Se detuvo aún más turbada ante eso. Era cierto. No recordaba todo lo que había visto esa tarde.

-¡Como no te dabas prisa tuve que adelantarme! Si quieres comer, ¡llévame algún sitio de una buena vez!-

Hasta ahí había llegado la tregua. ¡Qué corta había sido! Yoh la escrutó algo desilusionado al descubrir que sus presentimientos habían sido falsos. ¿Por qué no podía acabar con ese maldito compromiso?

El joven suspiró con un dejo de tristeza. No tenía salida alguna a sus problemas.

-Lo siento.-

¿Había oído bien? Anna volteó sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos.

-No quise gritarte. Lo lamento en verdad.- balbuceó ciertamente sonrojada.

Yoh sonrió.

-No te preocupes, está bien. A veces soy algo torpe con las mujeres.- corrió unos pocos pasos hasta alcanzarla. -¿Vamos?- comentó sujetándole la mano izquierda y empezando a caminar. –Hay una cafetería cerca de aquí.-

-Está bien.-

Anna no se rehusó a caminar de la mano con él. De hecho, se sentía avergonzada pues tenía deseos de acercarse más a su prometido… pero ella "no" era supuestamente así. ¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando? Debía contenerse.

Por otro lado, el joven se sentía por demás complacido. No habían estado del todo erradas sus conclusiones, aunque de todas formas eso no era lo que deseaba. Anna no era la clase de mujer de la que podría enamorarse y no parecían tener nada en común. Era injusto que no pudiera romper ese compromiso, pero al menos ella empezaba a ser más amable y eso lo hacía sentirse un poco mejor. "Algo es algo".

-Yoh…-

-Dime.-

-Yo…- se detuvo. –_Gracias por haberme invitado a conocer la ciudad_.- pero las palabras no fluían de sus labios.

No podía permitirse a sí misma decir palabras como aquellas. Estaba allí junto a él por la fuerza, no por su propio gusto.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-No es nada… olvídalo mejor.-

* * *

Las estrellas se veían especialmente hermosas esa noche. La luna se mostraba esplendorosa y Anna no podía dejar de contemplarla desde su ventana.

Había podido observar estrellas semejantes desde la torre de Tokio y aquello había sido un verdadero espectáculo. A su prometido le encantaba ver las estrellas, pero ella no había podido admitir su propia fascinación, ya que todavía se encontraba a su lado. Pero ahora ya nada le impediría disfrutar del paisaje, la brisa y el silencio que invadían su habitación.

-Yoh.- suspiró encandilada.

Tenerlo a su lado observando las estrellas, caminando de su mano, pasear por la ciudad juntos… ya no podía negarlo. Estaba enamorándose de ese joven tan dulce y tierno que no dejaba de seducirla hasta con sus actos más inocentes e incluso inconcientes. Se recordó a sí misma las sensaciones que le ocasionaba verlo dormido.

Sintió una gran alegría con sólo imaginar que dentro de pocos días sería su esposa. Lamentablemente, toda esa dicha desapareció junto con la aparición de la imagen de sus padres concretando un compromiso arreglado para ella. Porque eso era lo único que la unía a Yoh: un matrimonio por conveniencia. Y sintió tanta tristeza al pensar que quizás él jamás llegaría a quererla, que se arrojó contra su futón con un gran pesar.

Después de todo… ¿qué había hecho para agradarle además de tratarlo cruelmente y torturarlo con palabras infames cada día? ¿Qué había hecho aparte de querer alejarlo de su lado a toda costa? Sin embargo, ahora era distinto. Ahora quería ser la esposa de Yoh, mas temía que fuera demasiado tarde para lograr obtener de él algo más que la mera simpatía con la que siempre la trataba.

Era una ruin ironía del destino, pero estaba perdidamente enamorada de Yoh Asakura y tal vez nunca podría llegar a conquistarlo.

Continuará…


	6. Debilidad

_**Disclaimer: **_Shaman King y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hiroyuki Takei_._

* * *

_**Los lazos de la pasión**_

Capítulo 6: Debilidad. 

Amor. ¡Cuán complicado podía ser el significado de esa palabra! Era una sensación de felicidad y vértigo combinada con el dolor y los temores.

Cualquiera que se enamorase tenía la oportunidad de demostrar sus emociones fueran o no aceptadas por aquella persona a quien quería. Al menos, casi siempre era así. Porque ella no tenía esa posibilidad. Le habían arrebatado la opción de elegir y al mismo tiempo de trasmitir sus sentimientos. Aunque entregara su corazón a esa persona, simplemente no podía declarárselo. ¿Por qué? Porque se casaría en pocos días y, si él la rechazaba, (cosa que creía muy probable) ya no podría convivir nunca con su esposo sabiendo que debería fingir alegremente una farsa que ahora deseaba que no lo fuera.

-Maldita sea la hora en la que me enamoré de ti.- suspiró sentada sobre el marco de la ventana de su cuarto mientras contemplaba el cielo nocturno.

Pero sabía que eso era una mentira. Se estaba engañando así misma, pues sabía que no estaba en absoluto arrepentida de haberse enamorado de Yoh.

-Si tan sólo pudiera… ser esa clase de persona.-

Eso era aún más improbable. Nunca podría ser como las mujeres que él apreciaría, porque de hecho, si sus gustos apuntaban a jóvenes como Tamao, estaba completamente perdida.

¿Podría cambiar lo suficiente sin llegar a ser de ese modo? No. Siempre había sido muy introvertida y desde niña se había acostumbrado a esa firmeza que la caracterizaba para ocultarlo. ¿Cómo podría abrirse ante él si tendría que bajar todas sus defensas para ello? Si fuera rechazada…

-_Ni siquiera tenemos algo en común_.- ese pensamiento fluyó junto a un nuevo suspiro.

¿Qué era lo que le había visto realmente? Yoh era totalmente opuesto a ella tanto en su forma de ser como en su personalidad. Él era gentil, predispuesto a ayudar a otros, dulce, ingenuo, por demás tranquilo, sincero y cautivante. Ella era tosca y frívola, le importaba un bledo el resto del mundo, era amargada y cruel, demasiado madura, inquieta, ocultaba más de sí misma de lo que en verdad mostraba y excluía a todo aquel que quería acercársele. Entonces, ¿por qué se había enamorado de él? ¿Porque era su opuesto? ¿Porque deseaba conocerse a través de él? ¿Porque anhelaba entregar sus sentimientos a alguien de su calidez?

¿Qué importaba ya la razón? Era demasiado tarde para tratar de cambiar el hecho de que se había enamorado. ¿Por qué tenía tan mala suerte?  
Las estrellas parecían danzar esa noche especialmente. Contemplarlas era con un bálsamo para todas sus preocupaciones. Eso siempre había sido así desde que las había visto por primera vez muchos años atrás.

Había pasado las últimas noches observándolas sin cesar en busca de consuelo, no obstante, sabía que esa pequeña esperanza se estaba por derrumbar.

Y todo aquello era culpa de aquel maldito matrimonio. Ese que sería celebrado en sólo dos días más y del cual no había escapatoria.

¡Cuánto imploraba lograr hablar con su prometido antes! Pero cuantas más noches trascurrían sin siquiera poder cruzar una palabra con él, más se daba cuenta de que nunca podría hacerlo. Únicamente había dicho lo justo y necesario. Apenas un saludo, un agradecimiento, un 'buenas noches'… nada aparte de frases sin importancia y sentimiento alguno.

Tres días. Contaba con esos tres días para decirle lo que sentía o callarlo por siempre. De nada serviría luego de que se casaran. Él podría fingir para no hacerla sufrir, pues sin importar cuanto lo hiriera, seguía siendo gentil.

Tampoco podía abrirle su corazón de manera abierta sin estar segura antes de que no fuera a destrozarla. Pero tampoco tenía tiempo para que la respuesta se volviera algo positivo.

Tres días más. Su mundo se venía abajo. Sus sentimientos se derrumbaban ante la ironía de su vida. Necesitaba más tiempo, mucho más. No quería perder ni un instante para poder hacer todo lo que estuviera a su alcance y… eso era mentira. Cuando miraba a Yoh a los ojos, todo lo que no fuera el deseo de estar a su lado se borraba de su mente. Era casi como intentar humillarse a sí misma cada vez que trataba de enfrentársele.

¿Por qué no había evitado todo eso a tiempo? ¿Por qué se había dejado llevar incluso con todos sus esfuerzos? Desde la primera vez que lo había visto, había sabido que sus padres tramaban para ella algo más que una simple unión. Había comenzado como un miedo tonto, mas todo se había vuelto realidad al comprender que, aunque hiciera lo que hiciera, su prometido nunca rompería su promesa.

¿Era tan malo? No en un principio, cuando aún creía que lograrlo era posible. Después empezó a encariñarse con él y poco a poco se obsesionó hasta acabar enamorada del hombre equivocado. ¿Lo era? Sí. Porque él jamás la amaría por su verdadero yo. Y esa idea era la que la estaba despedazando.

Se separó bruscamente de la ventana y se arrojó pesadamente contra el futón. ¿Cuánto más continuaría haciéndose las mismas preguntas? ¿De qué le servía todo esto ya? Ella era una mujer fuerte, firme y orgullosa. En su diccionario no se hallaba la palabra 'debilidad'. Sin embargo, eso no era real. Sus sentimientos eran su debilidad así como el no poder decirlos, también lo era. Continuaba ocultándose en esas características que nada tenían que ver con su forma de ser y estaba perdiendo todas sus fuerzas para convencerse de algo que no era verdad. ¿Por qué? Porque así era más fácil.

-Te odio.- balbuceó antes de dormirse con su yukata entreabierta y sin meterse dentro del futón.

Ya no estaba segura de si aquellas últimas palabras habían sido dedicadas a su prometido o a ella misma.

* * *

Era esa una tarde nublada a través de las ventanas de la pensión. Habían pasado dos horas desde que su matrimonio había sido firmado y desde entonces, siquiera unas pocas palabras habían intercambiado.

Anna se acercó lentamente hacia su esposo y lo miró ciertamente dubitativa. No había podido decírselo antes, pero no podría soportar el resto de su existencia viviendo una mentira. Aunque a seguramente él la odiara, ella al menos quería manifestarle sus sentimientos.

-Yoh.- lo llamo algo inquita.

El joven se encontraba sentado sobre el que sería el futón de ambos desde esa noche. Volteó a verla.

-¿Dime?-

-Yo… yo quisiera preguntarte…-

Esa conducta tan nerviosa era impropia de su esposa y eso únicamente logró preocuparlo.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Yo… quisiera decirte… decirte que yo… que yo…- hizo una pausa mientras se armaba de valor para hablarle. –Quiero saber tu opinión respecto a este matrimonio. Pero no quiero una excusa. Deseo saber lo que piensas tú más allá de tus padres o de la imposición.-

Se dejó caer al lado de Yoh y lo observó con una gran angustia en su interior. A él lo había tomado por sorpresa esa cuestión, ya que a ella nunca le había preocupado ese asunto o en todo caso, jamás se lo había mencionado.

-Anna yo…-

La expresión de él estaba llena de confusión y de una gran seriedad que no solía caracterizarlo. La joven temía lo peor. No… estaba segura de lo peor. No obstante, antes de que su mayor temor fuera revelado…

Algunas lágrimas recorrieron sus hermosos ojos azabaches; ahora convertidos en brillantes cristales que emanaban pequeñas gotas de dolor. Volvió a abrirlos una y otra vez hasta comprender que únicamente había sido un sueño. Un sueño por demás cercano a lo que ella imaginaba como su futuro, por cierto.

Se relajó en el futón enjugando suavemente su rostro con sus manos y suspirando profundamente. Un sonido en la puerta interrumpió sus actos.

-¿Anna? ¿Estás despierta?-

Ese llamado hizo que cerrara sus ojos con resignación a la vez que se sentaba. No podía permitir que la viera en ese estado.

-Sí, pero no pases. Todavía no me he levantado.- exclamó torpemente aunque sabía que se trataba de una tonta excusa.

-Está bien. Sólo quería que sepas que mis amigos acaban de llegar. Dijeron que querían visitarme por el día de hoy, pues ya falta poco para la boda.-

Si Yoh esperaba una queja o algo, se marchó sereno pero sorprendido al descubrir que esta nunca llegaría. Anna miraba perpleja el techo de su habitación sin poder pronunciar palabras.

¿Amigos? ¡No! ¡Eso era lo último que necesitaba para poder hablarle! ¿Cómo se suponía que tendría algo de privacidad si tenían visitantes. Ya no le quedaba tiempo para estar a solas con él y ahora… suspiró. Cuanto antes acabara el día sería mejor. Se vistió con su típico vestido negro y salió de la habitación con la intención de enfrentar su mala suerte. Al llegar a la sala, se sorprendió al ver a los jóvenes que permanecían sentados allí.

Un niño de cabello castaño claro y cabeza grande miraba la pantalla de su notebook mientras sostenía con su mano izquierda un enorme diccionario. Un joven de rasgos chinos, cabello violáceo y ojos dorados contemplaba por una ventana el paisaje. Un adolescente con el cabello peinado y teñido de un celeste azulado en las puntas comía unas bolas de arroz. El cuarto de los invitados, un hombre que parecía más adulto de lo que en verdad era, llevaba un peinado estrafalario y ropas bastante pasadas de moda. Él estaba sentado en otro sofá y tarareaba una canción acompañando el ritmo con unos pequeños golpes que daba sobre el respaldo con sus manos.

Anna se sintió desvanecer. Era una broma de pésimo gusto ¿cierto? No tenía que pasar todo el día rodeada por esas cuatro personas, ¿o sí?

Yoh llegó desde la cocina con algunos bocadillos y, al ver que su prometida ya había bajado, la saludó con una sonrisa. Ella se ruborizó levemente ante ese gesto.

-Chicos, bien… ella es Anna.- culminó con su habitual tranquilidad aún cuando había comenzado a hablar con algo de nerviosismo.

Esa sería la primera vez que sus mejores amigos conocieran a su prometida y, aunque no esperaba que simpatizaran con ella o que no lo burlaran, no quería convertir esa reunión en un caos.

-¿Es ella?- comentó el del peinado estrafalario y prácticamente se arrodilló frente a la joven, tomándole la mano derecha. –Mucho gusto. Mi nombre Ryu y estoy para servirle.- pronunció con un aire encandilador que nada bien le sentaba a causa de su apariencia.

Anna retrocedió algo confundida.

-No le hagas caso, este tipo siempre se comporta así. Mi nombre es Horo Horo y ellos son…- el entusiasmo con el que había empezado el joven de cabello azulado, fue interrumpido por dos voces consecutivas.

-Me llamo Len Tao.- dijo el de ojos dorados.

-Soy Manta Oyamada. Mucho gusto.- saludó cordialmente el niño cerrando su computadora.

Antes de que ella o Yoh pudieran agregar algo, unos golpes suaves resonaron en la pensión.

-¿Quién será?- expresó extrañado Horo Horo.

Yoh avanzó hacia la puerta y dejó pasar a un invitado más. No sabía que esa persona también iba a ir a verlo, mas se impresionó bastante con su llegada. Por tanto tiempo había imaginado casarse con alguien como ella y ahora…

-Buenos días.- sonrió dulcemente la joven de cabellos rosados desde el recibidor.

Anna, quien había seguido a su prometido con la vista, se encontraba estática ante esa aparición. No era posible que ella estuviera ahí. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso él quería herirla? No, él parecía tan asombrado por esa aparición que se había puesto pálido. Aún así, ¿Cómo se atrevía Tamao Tamamura a presentarse nuevamente en la casa a pocos días de la boda? No, de ninguna manera podía permitir que se quedara. Ya casi no le quedaban esperanzas de poder ganarse el afecto de Yoh y con esa chica allí estaba segura de que no lograría hacer nada.

Esa chica, esos amigos… esa era la clase de personas que agradaban a su prometido. Ahora finalmente tendría que aceptar la realidad. Nunca podría incluirse en esa lista. Sin embargo, no soportaría que esa niñita le arrebatara las últimas migajas de su sueño. Todavía tenía tres días antes del casamiento y nada ni nadie la iba a amedrentar. Lo conquistaría en ese poco tiempo que restaba o… no estaba segura de querer pensar en eso. Por el momento, todo lo que podía hacer era luchar por aquellos sentimientos que albergaba e intentar con todas sus fuerzas no dejarse derrotar.

Continuará…


	7. Las lágrimas de un adiós

_**Disclaimer: **_Shaman King y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hiroyuki Takei.

* * *

_**Los lazos de la pasión**_

Capítulo 7: Las lágrimas de un adiós.

Era esa la primera noche en su vida que permanecía desvelado. Jamás antes se había sentido lo suficientemente consternado como para perder su habitual tranquilidad y cordura ante las situaciones. Sin embargo, el día había sido diferente a cualquier otro que pusiera recordar. No estaba seguro si todo su comportamiento había sido a causa de sus sentimientos o simplemente una barrera contra lo inevitable. Pero ya no importaba. Todo había acabado…

«-Tamao…-

Hace esa única palabra se había resumido su saludo. Su rostro seguía pálido desde su llena mientras que Anna a duras penas lograba mantener la calma.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?-

La espalda del joven fue recorrida por un escalofrío al sentir la presencia de su futura esposa detrás de sí. Aún no podía creer siquiera que lo que estaba sucediendo, mucho menos sabía qué hacer para evitar un escándalo. Porque conociendo a su prometida, eso ocurriría casi indudablemente.

-Buenos días señorita Anna. Vine porque deseaba visitar al joven Yoh. Parece que hoy sí está despierto.-

¿Señorita Anna? ¿Despierto? ¿Qué significaba esa conversación? Tenía la extraña pero terrible sensación de que ambas ya se conocían. ¿Acaso Tamao había ido a verlo antes? ¿Por qué Anna no se lo había dicho? Aunque empezaba a temer que el motivo de su preocupación pudiera volverse realidad. Seguramente ella creía que Tamao era su…

-Sí, hoy se encuentra despierto… pero hoy tenemos otras visitas también. Espero que no te incomode eso.-

-No, no hay ningún inconveniente.- observó a los cuatro jóvenes. –Todos estudiábamos en la misma escuela.-

-Entiendo.-

Manta carraspeó para llamar la atención cuando notó el sentido que estaba comenzando a tener la conversación. Yoh suspiró aliviado y mencionó la idea de desayunar todos juntos.»

Anna siempre había manipulado injustamente su vida. No tenía derecho a tratarlo casi como a un esclavo, mas nunca se había atrevido a discutir con ella. Ya que tendrían que casarse, había querido llevarse bien con su futura esposa al límite de soportar todos sus caprichos. El último día o los últimos dos días, habían sido bastante distintos a los anteriores. Empezaba a creer que tal vez Anna podría llegar a cambiar y ser más amable con él, pero ese día…

«-¿Necesita ayuda para preparar el almuerzo, joven Yoh?-

La piel del joven se había erizado al percibir a aquella voz tan cercana a sus espaldas. Sin embargo, eso siquiera se comparó con el nerviosismo que sintió cuando alguien más replicó en su lugar.

-Él no necesita absolutamente nada de ti, Tamao. Estoy segura de que puede perfectamente arreglárselas solo y él también piensa lo mismo. ¿Cierto, Yoh?-

No sabía en ese entonces si se trataba de su nerviosismo o realmente el tono de su prometida había sonado como una amenaza. Se estaba volviendo paranoico, mas lo cierto era que esas palabras parecían tener una connotación diferente a la que un extraño pudiera llegar a interpretar: "_no necesita nada de ti_" ¿Acaso estaba sospechando de Tamao? La situación empeoraba cada vez más. Decidió intervenir antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

-Descuida no necesito ayuda, pero gracias igualmente Tamao.- sonrió.

Anna lo observó ciertamente exasperada cuando a aquella jovencita se le tiñeron las mejillas de rojo. Salió airada de la habitación con un semblante que daba claras muestras de la tormenta que lo esperaba cuando todo aquello terminara… con suerte.»

¿Por qué lo habían comprometido precisamente con la mujer más frívola y cruel de la Tierra? Él había sido amable con ella; la había tratado como al mejor de sus amigos, no obstante únicamente había conseguido molestarla. No había nada de él que le satisficiera, entonces ¿por qué no había roto el compromiso desde un principio? No lo comprendía y tampoco deseaba hacerlo. Anna era sinceramente una joven con la que no le gustaría volver a encontrarse jamás. Si tan solo sus padres hubieran escogido mejor a la candidata para ser su esposa...

«El cielo se hallaba tan oscuro como sus pensamientos esa noche. Luego de varias escenas realizadas por su prometida, la cena transcurría silenciosa y desagradable. Siquiera el más atrevido de sus amigos se atrevía hablar. Los temas de conversación eran cortados de raíz cada vez que uno de los presentes observaba a la joven de cabellos rubios. Yoh suspiró realmente incómodo y volvió a intentar hablar de un tema mundano. Lamentablemente, Tamao eligió precisamente ese momento para contestar a alguno de sus comentarios luego de haber permanecido callada durante toda la comida.

-Yo también lo creo, joven Yoh. Ahora que ya no vamos a la misma escuela, sería muy agradable reunirnos más… a menudo.-

La joven de sonrojó y no por haber roto parte del hielo, (Anna ya estaba ardiendo en llamas a causa de esa respuesta) sino porque ese "a menudo" era su esperanza de estar más cerca de Yoh.

Anna perdió la poca paciencia que le quedaba y se puso de pie.

-Suficiente.- fue sólo un susurro lleno de odio que ninguno pudo evitar oír. –No creo que haya muchas más reuniones como esta en el futuro. Al menos, tú no estarás en ellas.-

-¿Y por qué cree eso?-

La confusión de Tamao se acrecentó cuando ninguno de los hombres presentes se atrevió a intervenir.

-Porque me haré cargo de que no seas invitada.- espetó secamente en respuesta.

La joven de cabellos rosados hizo la única pregunta que se le ocurrió que ameritaba a esa clase de amenaza.

-¿Y quién es usted para hacer eso? Usted es una invitada.-

-¡Soy su prometida!- gritó golpeando la mesa con sus puños cerrados, con tal intensidad que la mesa crujió.

Tamao no sabía qué decir, pues ahora comprendía a la perfección la actitud de esa joven. Ella se había presentado como una invitada y por eso le había confiado el secreto de que quería arrebatarle a Yoh a su prometida. Tenía muchas razones para odiarla y no querer volver a verla en su casa. La tensión creció en el ambiente en tanto la niña meditaba qué hacer. Ella no había querido insultar a la prometida de Yoh y fue su culpa por haberle dicho quién era en verdad, mas no podía seguir allí ahora que todos sus planes habían sido develados por la única persona que no debía conocerlos. Suspiró.

-Lamento mucho todas las molestias. Ya no volveré a importunarlos, joven Yoh.- dijo finalmente, saliendo corriendo del comedor y de la pensión.

El joven apenas podía controlar su ira. ¿Cómo se había atrevido Anna a llegar a ese extremo? ¿Cómo había podido humillarlo de esa forma? Para colmo, había ahuyentado a una persona que seguramente sí podría haberlo hecho feliz. No tenía derecho a llegar a tanto. Al verla sentarse a la mesa nuevamente con tranquilidad y seguir comiendo como si nada hubiera ocurrido, perdió él mismo todo lo que le quedaba del autocontrol que siempre había poseído.

-No tendrías que haber hecho eso- masculló con frialdad para atraer su atención. -Después de todo, haga lo que haga me casaré contigo. ¿Y sabes por qué? ¡Porque me forzarán a hacerlo! ¿Crees que continúo con esta farsa porque me agrada? ¿Piensas que te soporto porque no me molesta que me traten como un esclavo? ¡No, Anna! Lo hago porque no tengo otra salida. Lo hago porque aunque les suplique a mis padres ellos jamás me liberarán de este maldito compromiso.-

Miró a su alrededor mientras trataba de calmarse. Sus amigos le miraban atónitos; Anna volvió a ponerse de pie y lo observó pálida… y con un brillo extraño en sus ojos que él no pudo determinar si correspondía a rabia o ¿dolor? ¿Tristeza? ¿Desconsuelo? ¿Desilusión? No. Ella no era capaz de sentir emociones semejantes.

-Yoh, yo…- su voz era casi como un murmullo, mas eso tampoco lo percibió.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso me equivoco? ¿Acaso no es así como ha marchado todo este teatro del compromiso desde que empezó? Dime algo Anna, ¿me odias?- la joven negó tan lentamente que Yoh continuó antes de que pudiera emitir palabra alguna. -¿Me aborreces? Si tanto me detestas ¿por qué no rompes el compromiso tú misma? ¿No te das cuenta de que yo no puedo hacerlo? ¿No te das cuenta de que esa es la única razón por la que sigo aquí contigo? Pero tú sí puedes hacerlo, ¿verdad? Entonces… ¡Acaba con la tortura que representa este matrimonio para mí de una vez y rompe este absurdo acuerdo! ¡Todo lo que has hecho hasta ahora es ocasionarme más y más sufrimiento!-

El joven estaba se había sobrepasado con esas últimas palabras. Todos sus amigos sabían que él no era así y la reacción general fue mirar hacia su prometida. Esta no dijo palabra alguna, pero se giró sobre sus talones y salió de la habitación. Poco después, se oyó el ruido de la puerta de su dormitorio.

-Yoh.-

Manta fue el primero en hablar luego de presenciar semejante escena. Que lo llamaran por su nombre hizo que él reaccionara finalmente y se pusiera pálido. ¿Cómo había podido decirle todo eso? Estaba molesto, sí, pero había sido demasiado cruel incluso teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias. Escrutó la salida por la cual se marchó Tamao y lo comprendió todo: tal y como había sospechado, Anna se había dado cuenta de que esa niña de cabellos rosados no era sólo una amiga para él. Siendo así, ¿Podía culparla de no querer tenerla en la que sería su casa? No. Ahora comprendía que, en esta ocasión, Anna no había tratado de molestarlo adrede, sino que simplemente se había mantenido firme para evitar futuros problemas. En realidad, ella ya no lo perturbaba como antes. Incluso se había disculpado con él en una oportunidad. Pero… ¿por qué entonces le había gritado de esa manera a su prometida? Comenzaba a entender que la razón de su propia frustración era el desagrado que sentía por tener que casarse por conveniencia en tan corto lapso de tiempo y no ella en particular.

-Lo siento mucho. ¿Podríamos dejar esto para otro día?-

Suspiró. Sus amigos asintieron y se marcharon en silencio. Él tendría que hablar con Anna, mas decidió esperar hasta la mañana siguiente cuando sus ánimos y los de ella se hubieran atemperado un poco.»

"_Yo jamás podría odiarte._" Esas fueron las únicas palabras que encontró a la mañana siguiente sobre el futón de su prometida. La conversación que deseaba mantener con ella nunca sucedió. Al llegar a la habitación de la joven, únicamente se encontró con la puerta abierta y esa corta frase escrita a modo de nota de despedida. Ya no estaba ninguna de sus pertenencias en aquel cuarto.

Yoh observó nuevamente el cielo con cierta culpabilidad, pues al hablar con los padres de ella, descubrió que no los había tratado de convencer de que rompieran el compromiso por el mismo tipo de problema que tenía él al respecto. Se marchó del país aprovechando una beca que tenía desde hacía algunos meses para estudiar en el exterior.

Ahora notaba que había sido muy egoísta con su prometida. Sus padres también le dijeron que ella odiaba la idea del compromiso y eso explicaba que se comportara de forma tan frívola con él. No sabía qué hacer al respecto y debió estar muy desesperada para recurrir a la idea de fugarse. En realidad, había obtenido lo que deseaba; lo que ambos deseaban, pero… ¿por qué se sentía tan culpable? ¿Hasta que punto la había obligado con sus palabras a tomar esa decisión? No lo sabía y la sola idea de ser en parte el causante de su huida lo estaba atormentando. ¿Qué ocurriría si le pasaba algo? Bueno, seguramente sus padres ya estarían tratando de localizarla y por eso probablemente nada malo le sucederá. De momento y de todas formas, ya todo entre ellos había terminado… para siempre.

Continuará…

* * *

_Notas: Sí, lo dije hace mucho y lo repito: ya sé que no les gustó este cap. Por eso esperaré a la turba furiosa virtual con la cabeza en alto… aunque podrían tener un poco de piedad TT. _

_Por cierto, este ha sido el primer capítulo de este fanfic que he narrado desde la perspectiva de Yoh por completo. Nos vemos! Cuídense! Chao!_


	8. Un silencioso dolor

_Hola a todos. Aquí les dejo el capítulo ocho de este fanfiction. Ojalá les agrade. Si tienen tiempo, por favor lean mis notas al final del capítulo. Nos vemos._

_**Disclaimer:**_ Shaman King y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hiroyuki Takei.

* * *

_**Los lazos de la pasión**_

Capítulo 8: Un silencioso dolor.

**15 de mayo, Nueva York **

_Ya han pasado dos semanas desde que recibí su carta. Me encuentro bien. Lamento haber precipitado la situación de esta forma, pero no pude evitarlo. A pesar de todo no estoy arrepentida. Sé que les ha costado asimilar todo esto y que incluso desearon venir por mí más de una vez. Sin embargo, no servirá de nada continuar con algo irremediable y creo que ustedes también comprenden eso. Valga decir que ese matrimonio, dadas las circunstancias, habría sido un completo desastre._

_Desde que llegué, empecé a dedicar la mayor parte del día a mejorar mi inglés. La beca que ustedes me habían conseguido hace algún tiempo para estudiar aquí por un año seguía siendo vigente y gracias a eso he podido iniciar mis estudios. No sé por qué razón elegí la carrera que estoy cursando ahora, pero tampoco puedo decir que me arrepienta de ello._

_Sé que siguen molestos por la decisión que tomé. No los culpo por ello y ustedes no pueden culparme a mí. Admito que cometí un error, pero del mismo modo les pido que admitan el suyo. Ya tomé la determinación de permanecer en esta universidad por el resto del año. Por favor, no traten de evitarlo. Creo que esta es la primera vez que me encuentro en un lugar en donde puedo sentirme tranquila. Anna._

_PD: Conocí a una estudiante avanzada de medicina durante la fiesta que se realizó para celebrar la llegada de los alumnos de intercambio. Ella se encargará de ayudarme con el idioma y también me mostrará la ciudad. _

**4 de junio, Nueva York**

_Antes que nada, quisiera pedirles disculpas por mi frialdad de la anterior carta que les envié. En verdad les agradezco que hayan comprendido mis sentimientos y que me permitan continuar el resto del año en esta universidad._

_Sobre lo que les comenté acerca de mi elección, creo que comienzo a comprender lo que me impulsó. La estudiante de la que les hablé me simpatiza bastante. Actualmente es mi tutora, pues todos los estudiantes de intercambio son ayudados por los estudiantes que están en niveles o cursos superiores y ella se ofreció para esto. Por cierto, estoy estudiando para ser bioquímica. Si no recuerdo mal me lo preguntaron en su carta, ya que había olvidado mencionarlo la primera vez._

_Mi pronunciación ha mejorado un poco, pero aún me resulta incómodo acostumbrarme a los cambios de acentuación. Puedo comprender las cátedras sin dificultades, aunque sigue costándome expresarme con facilidad._

_Sobre la razón por la cual decidí marcharme a último momento… preferiría no hablar de ello por el momento. Me siento muy aliviada y cómoda en este sitio, pero esa razón en particular es algo que todavía no he logrado asumir en su totalidad. Creo que necesito un poco más de tiempo antes de hablar al respecto. _

_Gracias nuevamente por todo. Y por su apoyo._ _Anna._

_PD: Ella me dice que les envíe saludos de su parte. También insiste en que me apresure o no podré llevar la carta hasta el correo el día de hoy como deseo. Espero que les llegue pronto y me digan cómo está todo por allá._

**16 de julio, Nueva York**

_Me da gusto saber que se encuentran bien. Entiendo que estén preocupados por mí, pero no hay mucho que pueda contarles respecto de mi vida aquí. He estado esforzándome para adaptarme a las clases por lo que no he tenido demasiado tiempo para salir o hacer alguna otra cosa. Tampoco significa eso que no salga nunca, sin embargo son salidas de rutina. Nada que tenga mucho sentido mencionar en una carta, créanme._

_Kimberly ha estado preguntándome bastante por ustedes desde su última carta. Al respecto de eso, déjenme decirles que ese es el nombre de la estudiante de la que les he hablado. Les envío una fotografía que nos tomamos en un parque junto con esta carta._

_Me agrada este lugar. Descuiden, no estoy teniendo ningún tipo de inconveniente, así que pueden quedarse tranquilos en lo que se refiere a ello. Anna._

**27 de agosto, Nueva York**

_Para cuando les llegue esta carta, probablemente ya estaré nuevamente ocupada con mis estudios. Me he tardado un poco más de lo acostumbrado porque he estado bastante atareada a causa de los exámenes. Por suerte, finalmente se han terminado por algunos meses. Me ha ido bien, descuiden. He podido incluso adelantar el cursado de algunas materias, por lo que probablemente pueda concluir más de un año de estudios. _

_No hay mucho más qué decir, salvo que estoy más que satisfecha en este país. Tengo la sensación de que extrañaré en parte mi vida aquí. _

_Junto con esta carta, les envío algunas fotografías más, una copia de los resultados de los exámenes y algunas cosas que les he comprado cada vez que he podido salir. Anna._

**19 de octubre, Nueva York**

_Lamento que hayan tenido una discusión con los Asakura por mi culpa. Entiendo que debe de haber sido una experiencia muy desagradable, ya que por mi culpa, han dejado de hablarse mutuamente. Aún así, no puedo hablarles respecto a lo que ocurrió. _

_Yoh es un buen chico, no lo duden. Igualmente hubiera sido catastrófico que nos casáramos sin importar qué tan amable o dulce fuera él. Perdónenme. Anna._

_PD: En verdad lo siento._

**22 de noviembre, Nueva York**

_Estoy a punto de terminar con las clases. Me he decidido a escribir esta carta en uno de los pocos momentos libres que he tenido entre exámenes. _

_Sé que muy pronto estaré de regreso en casa. No lo duden. Les agradezco de todas formas que me hayan mencionado que no tengo ningún nuevo prometido esperando mi regreso. Me siento más tranquila al respecto, aunque déjenme decirles que no se me había ocurrido pensado en ello hasta ahora._

_Tal y como les había dicho anteriormente, si apruebo mis exámenes habré cursado un equivalente a dos años de estudio. Supongo que es porque no he tenido otra cosa en mente en todos estos meses. Aún así, Kimberly dice que me estoy esforzando más de la cuenta, pero creo que lo hace porque no salgo mucho ni aprovecho mi estadía aquí para otra cosa que no se relacione con la universidad. Por cierto que está exagerando. Salimos algunas veces, no obstante, a ella le agrada fastidiarme diciendo cosas como esa para que no me agote demasiado y me distraiga un poco. _

_Nos vemos pronto. Anna._

**2 de enero, Nueva York**

_Ya me he atrasado más de lo debido, lo sé. Todas sus cartas me han llegado en tiempo y forma, mas no me he atrevido a responderlas en estos últimos días. _

_Primero que nada, quiero que sepan que me encuentro bien. No retracé mi regreso por problemas de salud ni nada por el estilo. Kimberly me dejó quedarme con ella desde que acabaron las clases y ha insistido muchas veces en que les escribiera esta carta. Creo que fue su insistencia lo que me impulsó a hacerlo._

_Durante el tiempo que no les he escrito, me he dado cuanta de que soy muy débil, ya que no he tenido el valor de confesarles los verdaderos motivos por los que me marché hace ya tanto. Esa es la razón por la que no me atrevía a regresar. Deseaba decirles todo esto por escrito, pues me doy cuenta de que jamás podré hacerlo en persona e incluso así, estoy sintiendo fuertes punzadas en mi interior mientras intento hablarles al respecto._

_Desde que mi compromiso con Yoh fue anunciado me propuse como única meta lograr que él se rehusara al matrimonio y me dejara. Lo sé. Sé que cuando lean esto me odiarán por haberme comportado de forma tan infantil e imprudente, puesto que sabía que estaba oponiéndome de ese modo a sus deseos. Tardíamente he comprendido hasta que punto he sido una ilusa al respecto. Pero no todo acaba ahí. No. Traté de que Yoh anulara el compromiso tratándolo cruelmente y siendo excesivamente desagradable con él. Lo intenté…sin embargo, algo salió mal. Aunque traté de luchar contra ello, día tras día me di cuenta de que algo estaba ocurriéndome. No podía seguir fingiendo indiferencia hacia Yoh por más que quería hacerlo._

_Y se preguntarán por qué les digo todo esto. Bueno, aquí viene lo cómico, lo trágico y lo irónico del asunto. La razón por la que me fui, la razón por la que huí pocos días antes de la fecha del casamiento fue… yo estoy…me he…_

Algunas lágrimas se deslizaron sobre la hoja de papel. Su puño izquierdo apretó fuertemente la hoja y luego la arrojó con furia sobre el escritorio. Su cuerpo temblaba notoriamente aunque no estaba segura si se trababa de la ira o del dolor que estaba sintiendo. Una voz a su espalda hizo que se exaltase por la sorpresa. Dicha voz provenía del vano de la puerta.

-¿Tienes pensado decírselo alguna vez? ¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir ocultándolo? No podrás eludir la verdad por siempre. ¿O es que planeas seguir mintiéndoles por el resto de tu vida?-

No la impresionó el cariz de sus palabras. Si alguien había llegado a conocerla al cabo de todos esos meses era esa joven. Y estaba en lo cierto. Había estado mintiéndoles desvergonzadamente a sus padres todo el tiempo. Sólo les había dicho lo que les convenía que ellos pensaran y había rehuido todas las preguntas comprometedoras que le habían hecho. Había llegado al extremo de no responderles para no admitir cómo se sentía en realidad con respecto a la ruptura de su compromiso. Pero no había podido evitarlo ni hacer nada más. Simplemente no podía hablar de ello. Le dolía demasiado siquiera intentar hacerlo y esa era la prueba más clara de que en su última carta no había estado mintiendo. Se sentía débil. Débil y cobarde ante una situación que luego de tanto tiempo no era capaz de manejar.

Se giró hacia la puerta para encontrarse con la figura de esa estudiante que se había dedicado por completo ayudarla. Ella se tenía veintidós años para esa fecha, aunque a veces era bastante inmadura para su edad. No siempre, por supuesto. Cada vez que había necesitado resolver un problema, Kimberly se había comportado en absoluto como una chiquilla y había demostrado ser de lo más competente. Tenía el cabello rubio como ella, pero con la diferencia de que poseía varios mechones pelirrojos entremezclados. Estos hacían que resaltaran sus ojos de color verde esmeralda y realzaban también su porte lleno de confianza. Después de todo, desde que la había conocido, sólo había visto sonrisas en su rostro… hasta ahora.

-Regresaré con ellos muy pronto. No es necesario que les escriba más cartas diciéndoles cómo me encuentro o…-

-No necesitas inventar excusas para mí. Me doy una idea clara de lo que tenías pensado incluir en esa carta.-

-Te equivocas.- en su rostro no había rastros de lágrimas y su expresión era inescrutable cuando agregó. –No me malinterpretes. Creo que lo mejor será hablarles en persona.-

-Creí que habías huido para evitar eso. ¿No me digas que has cambiado de idea al respecto?- Su mirada fue tan elocuente que Anna suspiró. –Entiendo. ¿Por qué no me dejas leer esa carta y…?-

No la interrumpió ni hizo ademán alguno de hacerlo, mas Kimberly se detuvo al reparar en su expresión. Era algo que nunca había visto antes en ella y eso la conmocionó. Se acercó lentamente hacia Anna y no se detuvo siquiera a pensarlo antes de abrazarla. Esa era la primera vez, la única vez que había visto a la joven llorar.

-Muy pronto regresaré a casa.-

-Lo sé. Lo harás bien.-

Una sensación de angustia invadió todo el ambiente. Muy pronto se marcharía para vivir nuevamente con sus padres, muy pronto se marcharía para confrontarse a su pasado, muy pronto… tendría que empezar a rehacer su vida.

Continuará…

* * *

_Notas: Hola a todos. Me gustaría recordarles el comentario que hice la primera vez que subí este capítulo: "quiero comenzar explicándoles un poco cómo fue que me inspiré para escribir este fic en primer lugar. Por ese entonces, estaba escribiendo el noveno capítulo de espejismos. Se me ocurrió agregar algunas cosas a la idea original que yo tenía para ese fic. Entre ellas, Anna aparece como una antigua compañera de Kimberly en la universidad. Cuando se vuelven a ver, Kimberly descubre que ella está casada por un compromiso supuestamente impuesto con Yoh Asakura. Luego de escribir ese capítulo, me interesé profundamente en mi idea y decidí hacer este fic que se basa en la época en la que Anna y Kimberly fueron juntas a la universidad. Es por esta razón que Kimberly aparece en este fic. No es que espejismos sea la continuación de este, sino que cuenta otra historia relacionada a hechos que ocurrirán en este fic en sus próximos capítulos. Espero que hayan entendido mi explicación y que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo." Con respecto a por qué lo escribí de esta forma: "No deseaba describir sinceramente a Anna sufriendo por las palabras de Yoh. Creo que estarán de acuerdo conmigo en que no habría sido agradable un capítulo en el que ella se la pase llorando."_

_Fuera de todo esto, aprovecho para comentar algo en relación a un review que me acaba de llegar. El review es de __Allie screams. (Creo que no entendiste lo que ocurrió con este fic, así que me gustaría explicarte) En el review, Allie comenta que yo borré este capítulo, cosa que la hace feliz. Vamos a aclarar algo: yo borré el fic entero. El último capítulo que subí de este fic (antes de borrarlo por completo) fue el catorce, no este. Si sólo recuerdas hasta este capítulo Alli, entonces estabas atrasada con el fic._

_Bueno, nada más. Sólo quería aclarar el malentendido. De paso, gracias por el review. Igualmente, si leíste todo lo anterior... y espero que sí, porque sino para qué hago las notas (Risas), entenderás que no saqué a Kimberly ni lo haré y el por qué de ello. (Aunque sólo aparece en este capítulo) Si bien, no es una continuación, en lo que ocurre en este fic se basa otro de mis fics. (Me trabé con tantas palabras monosílabas) _

_En fin, ya son demasiadas notas. Nos vemos. Cuídense! Suerte! Chaop!_


	9. Pretextos

_Hola a todos. ¿Cómo están? Disculpen la demora. Estuve algo depresiva unos días y me olvidé de actualizar. Aquí les dejo el noveno capítulo de este fanfiction. Ojalá les agrade. Nos vemos. Cuídense._

_**Disclaimer: **_Shaman King y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hiroyuki Takei.

_**Los lazos de la pasión**_

Capítulo 9: Pretextos.

Formas de eludir la culpabilidad ante un hecho. Excusas repetidas una y otra vez que suenan como verdades, pero que al mismo tiempo, todos saben que son una gran mentira. Cuando una cierta necesidad aparece en una persona, esta crea en su inconciente un reflejo de dicha necesidad y se acoraza dentro de un sin fin de sentimientos en los cuales ni ella misma confía. Y sin embargo sigue su camino con una venda en la mirada más profunda de su ser que le impide darse cuenta de sus errores. O quizás ya sabía de ellos de antemano, también es probable que los aceptara e incluso sometiera además a otra subjetividad para darlos por ciertos.

Era curioso, pero jamás había tenido que lidiar con esa clase de ideas contradictorias. Más curioso aún era que se hubiera convertido en el mayor exponente de la hipocresía únicamente para ocultar ante el mundo que se sentía culpable de haber dejado de ser sí mismo, aunque ello hubiera sido sólo durante un día. Y la culpa lo estaba matando. Se sentía un cobarde, un mentiroso y más aún: un perdedor. ¿Por qué? La respuesta era muy simple. Había tenido tanto miedo de concertar su propio matrimonio que había reaccionado ante su primera oportunidad de huirle. ¿Y qué importaba ello? Pero sí importaba y mucho. Porque no había volcado sus temores en los responsables de esa ridícula alianza, sino en la única persona que podría haber llegado a sentir lo mismo que él.

Había pasado tiempo suficiente como para que lo olvidara. De hecho, hasta ese entonces había creído que se trataba de un suceso olvidado. Mas seguía allí, esperando el momento oportuno para traicionar sus palabras, para esquivar las preguntas de sus amigos y para hacerlo actuar de un modo que no era estilo suyo. Y ese era otro problema en particular que lo estaba mortificando: se le estaban acabando las excusas.

Había dicho que él deseaba escoger a su propia esposa y que ya apreciaba a alguien antes de que le impusieran ese compromiso, no obstante su interés por Tamao había sido sólo una ilusión provocada por ser ella la única amiga mujer que había tenido a lo largo de su vida. Y ni hablar de buscarse una pareja. No, Yoh Asakura simplemente no había nacido para ello ni tampoco era capaz de sentir afinidad con ninguna otra persona como para pensar en llegar a tener una relación más íntima con ella.

Esa tarde en particular había ido a caminar por un parque. No es que fuera aficionado a dar paseos por la ciudad, ni tampoco tenía que encontrarse con nadie en especial. Lo que deseaba en esos momentos era recuperar aunque sea un poco de esa tranquilidad que solía caracterizarlo.

Era aquel un día más frío de lo acostumbrado. Pocos minutos luego de que saliera ya habían comenzado a caer pequeños copos de nieve que poco a poco iban generando un manto blanco sobre todo el suelo y también sobre los árboles de todo el lugar. Eso no le molestó. No era quisquilloso con el clima ni nada por el estilo. Incluso se sintió agradecido de la aparición de la nieve pues gracias a esto, la mayoría de las personas decidió regresar a sus hogares, permitiéndole así tener un sitio casi por completo desierto para pensar.

No sabía por qué las personas solían huir de la nieve o de la lluvia. A él le agradaba contemplar el cielo sin importar la estación del año, el clima, el horario o el lugar donde estuviera entonces. Era una forma de abandonarse a sí mismo y de fusionarse con el medio que lo rodeaba.

Deseaba que su alma pudiera fundirse con aquella paz y olvidar por unos instantes los malestares que tanto lo incomodaban y las presiones que la necesidad de un compromiso le ocasionaban.

Por cierto que no había vuelto a saber de Anna. Era como si la tierra se la hubiese tragado desde que abandonó la pensión y sus padres se negaban siquiera a decirle cómo había terminado la discusión que esa ruptura del compromiso les había ocasionado con los miembros de la familia Kyouyama. Se preguntaba si ella viviría nuevamente en Aomori. No parecían agradarle las grandes ciudades, así que eso era lo más posible. Pero tampoco se atrevía a ir hasta ese lugar para pedirle disculpas, pues si bien se había precipitado al decirle tantas crueldades, él sabía que sus disculpas podían no ser bien recibidas teniendo en cuenta el mal carácter de la joven o mucho más probable, la ira que seguramente sentirían sus padres. Después de todo, Anna tampoco había deseado ese matrimonio. Y ya había pasado mucho tiempo además. ¿Cómo se encontraría ella ahora? Ojalá no estuviera pasando lo mismo que él en esos momentos. Ese tormento no se lo deseaba a nadie en absoluto, ya que era un verdadero calvario no ser comprendido o siquiera aceptado.

Se acercó a la baranda de un lago que se encontraba en aquel parque que estaba recorriendo. La nieve lo cubría ya en varias zonas mientras que en las restantes ya se formaban reflejos de colores claros a causa de la fina capa de hielo en la que la superficie del agua se había tornado. Era una hermosa vista.

Lástima que nunca hubiera podido compartirla con nadie. Cualquiera a quien le pidiera que lo acompañase a ver algo así lo trataría por loco, puesto que la temperatura no era la indicada para salir y menos por una causa tan irrisoria como la de mirar un lago congelado.

Cuando le había enseñado a Anna la ciudad, no se había atrevido a mostrarle ni tan siquiera a sugerirle visitar un sitio así. Ella se habría burlado de él si se lo hubiera propuesto. Y era esa la principal razón por la que seguía solo. No había nadie que pudiera entender lo que en esos instantes estaba sintiendo al percibir la brisa fresca contra su rostro y la nieve rodeándolo por doquier. Eso era algo que únicamente él disfrutaba. Esa era otra de las cosas que lo aislaba de los demás.

Apartó su vista del lago, dispuesto a marcharse nuevamente a la pensión, cuando oyó unos pasos que se acercaban a la baranda desde otro ángulo. Buscó con la mirada a la persona que se había atrevido a salir con semejante clima, sin embargo el escalofrío que corrió por su cuerpo al encontrarla no fue provocado por el frío, sino por la impresión. Llevaba puesta sólo una blusa de seda y encaje blanco que tenía los primeros botones abiertos como si se tratara de un día de pleno verano. La falda azul marino de colegiada que tenía puesta indicaba que había asistido a clases, pero que las mismas habían sido suspendidas por la tormenta. También tenía unas botas negras y una mochila en su mano, que apoyó sobre la nieve para inclinarse contra la baranda. La vio cerrar sus ojos y dejar que la brisa meciera a su antojo sus dorados cabellos y los desordenara. La expresión de su rostro demostraba la inmensa satisfacción que ese aire fresco le ocasionaba. Parecía totalmente inmiscuida en sus pensamientos y en el placer que esa vista podía brindarle en aquel entonces. Yoh retrocedió lentamente para salir de su campo visual antes de que se diera cuenta de su presencia. Se detuvo justo detrás de unos árboles y, aunque la sorpresa lo había dejado prácticamente paralizado, se mantuvo observándola confundido al mismo tiempo que una sola palabra se escapaba débil y pausadamente de sus labios: "_Anna_".

Y en medio de ese flujo de incertidumbre y de sentimientos encontrados combinados con una sensación de excitación que se había formado en su interior, inconcientemente una casi imperceptible sonrisa esbozó.

Continuará…

_Notas: Hola otra vez. Les comento algo en respuesta a un review. Los únicos fanfictions que he vuelto a subir son aquellos que están inconclusos. De tomas maneras, todos mis fanfictions están en mi página web. Bueno, no tengo más qué decir. Nos vemos! Suerte!_


	10. Reencuentro

_**Disclaimer: **_Shaman King y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hiroyuki Takei.

_**Los lazos de la pasión**_

Capítulo 10: Reencuentro.

Una disculpa. ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser disculparse con alguien? ¿Qué tan difícil podía resultar balbucear un simple "lo siento"? La respuesta era realmente sencilla: en su caso era una tarea casi imposible, puesto que si bien no era un joven orgulloso que no soportara la idea de pedir perdón cuando debía hacerlo, estaba prácticamente seguro de que la persona con la que debería hablar en cuestión no aceptaría su disculpa. Después de todo, ¿por qué tendría que aceptarla? Bien podría insultarlo o incluso ignorarlo si iba en su búsqueda, mas de todas formas había decidido que se disculparía con ella desde el momento en que descubrió su regreso.

Irónicamente, nunca se habría atrevido a hacerlo de no haberla visto aquel día en el parque bajo la nieve. Verla de ese modo hizo que comenzara a pensar en la joven de una manera bastante distinta. Tal vez no era tan poco accesible como creía y si eso era cierto, cabía una posibilidad por minúscula que fuera, de que pudiera hablarle y terminara así con esos remordimientos que tanto lo estaban afectando.

Y bien, ya había llegado aquel decisivo momento. No había sido difícil localizarla, ya que el escudo que llevaba cuando la vio correspondía a una universidad bastante importante de Tokio. Lo único que debía hacer era esperar a que salieran todos los estudiantes de sus clases y podría hallarla. Bueno, quizás no sería tan fácil. Había tantos estudiantes cursando en esa universidad que era poco probable que la viera en la primera ocasión en que se presentara para buscarla. Rayos tenía que terminar con esa situación cuanto antes o sino…

-Anna.-

Su respiración se detuvo de inmediato cuando la vio. Iba en dirección opuesta a la suya aunque no parecía tener prisa alguna en marcharse. En cualquier caso, ya estaba perdiéndola de vista y a pesar de sus nervios no podía permitirse eso. Corrió entre la multitud de estudiantes y tropezó una y otra vez hasta que finalmente pudo atravesar esa barrera. La joven estaba ya casi llegando a la esquina cuando la llamó. Tenía la respiración agitada y estaba exhausto por haber tenido que correr con todas sus fuerzas para darle alcance, pero de todas formas le habló. Anna volteó con la tez completamente pálida y los ojos desorbitados, como si aquella voz que había oído correspondiera más a un fantasma que a un antiguo conocido.

-Yoh.-

Un escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza cuando lo observó. Seguía siendo exactamente el mismo chico con la misma apariencia tranquila y desalineada que hacía ya más de uño había conocido.

Un año. Había pasado tanto y aún así no estaba en absoluto lista para enfrentarlo. Igualmente, no tenía opción alguna más que escucharlo. Se había volteado porque había creído que esa voz era sólo una alucinación suya, mas el que fuera real, el que le hablara… por más que se sintiera incómoda al extremo, no podía simplemente salir corriendo de allí pues quedaría como una cobarde.

Respiró profundo. ¿Qué tendría Yoh que decirle? ¿Más reclamos e insultos? Esperaba que no. No estaba segura de poder soportarlo si volvía a tratarla como la última vez en que se vieron.

-Bueno yo…- emitió un sonido semejante a una risilla nerviosa junto a un suspiro antes de continuar. Ni siquiera se había puesto a pensar en lo que iba a decirle, pero no podía darse la vuelta y marcharse a esas alturas. La miró serio por unos momentos y luego continuó. –Sobre todo lo que sucedió… Sólo quería decirte que lo siento.-

Anna lo observó confusa y anonadada al mismo tiempo. ¿Se estaba refiriendo con eso a que se disculpaba por los insultos que le había proporcionado? No podía creerlo. Habría esperado cualquier comentario, cualquier cosa menos eso. Quizás no conocía tanto a su antiguo prometido en realidad. Y quizás por la misma razón Yoh se llevó una increíble sorpresa cuando la joven le respondió.

-Descuida. No necesitas disculparte por ello.-

Yoh casi trastabilló al oírla. No podía, simplemente no podía concebir que ella le quitara tanta importancia al asunto. Tal vez no le había dado valor alguno a sus palabras y sólo había aprovechado la oportunidad para marcharse. Incluso así, debía intentarlo una vez más. Por alguna razón no podía conformarse con esa escueta respuesta.

-Pero… Pero yo te dije muchas cosas que en verdad…-

-Escucha, entiendo que me dijeras todas esas cosas. De hecho, yo también te traté mal durante la mayoría del tiempo. Supongo que ese compromiso fue demasiado para ambos o al menos lo fue para mí. Agradezco tus disculpas, sin embargo no es necesario que te preocupes por ello. Me dio gusto verte Yoh, cuídate. Adiós.-

Se dio media vuelta con la absoluta y definitiva intención de marcharse, no obstante, el chico la sujetó de su muñeca, lo que le produjo un inmediato malestar desde su estómago a su garganta, sin contar con el hecho de que su rostro estaba totalmente teñido de un profundo tono carmesí.

Se giró nuevamente hacia él con una expresión tan llena de exasperación que probablemente Yoh habría interpretado como furia si no fuera por su sonrojo. Ella aún no podía creer que eso estuviera ocurriéndole, al menos no después de pasarse tanto tiempo convenciéndose a sí misma de que debía olvidarse por completo de él.

Había llegado a Tokio con una gran sensación de desesperación a causa de su ansiedad de verlo pero, ¿qué ganaría con verlo más que destrozarse y humillarse todavía más a sí misma? Probablemente Yoh ya había tenido que casarse con alguien más y de ser así, ella ya no tendría ninguna oportunidad. No, ¿a quién quería engañar? Aunque no se hubiera casado con nadie, sus posibilidades de estar con él eran igualmente nulas. En realidad, no estaba del todo segura de cual de esas opciones era la peor, pues si estaba casado no tendría ninguna esperanza, sin embargo si no lo estaba tampoco la tendría… pero por el simple hecho de que él la detestaba. Y esa certeza de saber que no habría perdido por haber llegado tarde sino porque Yoh aborrecería su presencia y jamás la aceptaría, era algo que sinceramente la había lastimado.

Había tratado desde entonces de no volver a pensar en él, pero su imagen regresaba a ella a cada instante, a cada hora del día y sin importar lo que estuviese haciendo él estaba ahí. Paradójicamente, minutos atrás estaba tratando de escapar del recuerdo recurrente del joven y fue por eso que no pudo percatarse de su presencia. No, incluso si se hubiera percatado, la habría considerado como un producto de su imaginación. Ciertamente no había razón alguna para que Yoh y ella volvieran a encontrarse, a verse. Y aún así…

-Tengo que irme.-

¿Irse? ¡Qué va! Huiría corriendo sin importarle la vergüenza si él no la soltaba de inmediato y la dejaba irse de allí. De hecho, ya debería haberlo hecho.

-¿Estás muy apurada?- masculló Yoh incómodo. Ella aspiró profundamente en su interior antes de contestar.

-Sí. Necesito encontrar material sobre un tema y todavía no conozco lo suficiente la ciudad, así que tendré que apresurarme si es que quiero hallar alguna biblioteca en donde puedan ayudarme.-

¡Gran excusa la que había ingeniado! Y habría sido todo un éxito… si no hubiera mencionado que su problema principal era no conocer muy bien la ciudad. Así, acabó clavándose una puñalada a sí misma cuando el chico la detuvo.

-En ese caso, yo puedo guiarte si quieres.- rió algo nervioso. –No tengo nada qué hacer de todas formas y podría ayudarte a buscar esos libros también.-

Dicho de ese modo sería ridículo intentar negarse. Después de todo, en realidad necesitaba ayuda y no estaba segura de encontrar el material que necesitaba a tiempo tampoco –si es que llegaba a encontrar en dónde buscarlo-, por lo que no tenía más opción que aceptar su propuesta. Aunque por otra lado, ¿qué rayos le importaba hacer un ridículo e incluso retrasarse un poco con su investigación? No, lo que en verdad le importaba era apartarse de allí cuanto antes.

Iba a excusarse, pero lamentablemente y para su desgracia, Yoh había interpretado su silencio como una respuesta afirmativa y, puesto que aún la tenía sujeta de la mano, comenzó a caminar; obligándola a reaccionar casi de inmediato y seguirlo. De tanto en tanto Anna miraba su mano. No se hablaban, no se miraban. Yoh miraba hacia el frente y ella contemplaba el suelo. No obstante, sentir el calor de la mano del joven constantemente contra la suya, hacía que volviera su vista hacia ese detalle que no parecía tener sentido alguno. ¿Por qué seguían tomados de la mano? No podía evitar ruborizarse cada vez que lo pensaba. Y lo peor de todo es que a pesar de que todo su ser le decía que debía soltarse y alejarse de él, no tenía la fuerza de voluntad suficiente para rechazar aquella posibilidad de estar a su lado y de fingir que era más que una simple conocida de Yoh.

Igualmente, constantemente se repetía a sí misma que eso no era real; que Yoh sólo se sentía culpable y que la estaba tratando amablemente por eso y por la sencilla razón de que era gentil con todo el mundo. Ella lo sabía muy bien. Precisamente era una de las cosas que tanto le encantaban de él, pero al mismo tiempo, le habría encantado desconocer ese detalle y así poder disfrutar un poco más del momento… aunque el golpe después habría sido peor al perderlo. ¡Rayos! ¡Ya no estaba segura absolutamente de nada!

-Ya llegamos.-

Anna se despabiló dificultosamente cuando volvió a oír su voz. Estaban entonces frente a un gran edificio, si bien no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo había llegado al mismo. Esa sería la ocasión perfecta para despedirse de él, no importaría si acababa perdiéndose más tarde. Se disponía a hacerlo, mas la sonrisa de Yoh hizo que olvidara sus planes.

-¿Y bien? ¿Vamos a entrar?- lo inquirió con la mayor frialdad que su rostro sonrojado le permitía. Él volvió a sonreír algo nervioso.

-Sí, por supuesto. ¿Vinimos para eso, verdad?- comentó finalmente y después la condujo al interior del edificio y a través de los pasillos hasta que en cierto punto, tuvo que preguntar: -Eh… ¿Qué se supone que buscamos?- rió apenado.

Anna se sintió terriblemente incómoda, ya que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué tipo de material podía encontrar allí.

-Buscamos libros de química orgánica en general.-

-¿En serio? Bueno, yo no sé mucho de esas cosas y…-

La joven vio su oportunidad en esas palabras y, mientras suplicaba internamente que aceptara esa opción, se dispuso a comentarle:

-No es necesario que me ayudes, Yoh. Desde aquí puedo arreglármelas yo sola. Es decir, no es un tema que a todo el mundo le agrade y…-

-Es verdad. A mí no me gustan mucho estas cosas.-

-Bien, en ese caso…-

-Pero creo que de todas maneras siempre es bueno tener compañía, ¿no lo crees? Entonces podría quedarme un rato y acompañarte en tanto buscas esos libros.-

Nuevamente sonrió con nerviosismo. Anna estaba más que incómoda puesto que Yoh había vuelto a desbaratar su estrategia, mas él interpretó la situación de un modo distinto y su sonrisa se volvió melancólica antes de retractarse.

-Perdón. Se me había olvidado que te gusta estar sola.-

Lo miró por unos instantes con bastante indecisión. Bien podría aprovechar esas palabras para alejarlo. Le bastaría con un comentario frívolo y conseguiría que la dejara sola, mas por otra parte se sentía culpable por estar intentando apartarlo a cada minuto cuando él únicamente trataba de ser amable. Y además parecía sentirse bastante mal al respecto. ¡Maldición! ¡Que se quedara con ella y punto!

-No. Es decir… creo que me agradaría un poco de compañía mientras estudio.-

-Muy bien. En ese caso me quedaré contigo.- sonrió satisfecho cuan un niño consentido a quien acababan de dar un permiso para hacer alguna travesura.

Anna sonrió internamente. Sin importar cuánto tiempo pasara, Yoh Asakura jamás cambiaría. Con esa idea en mente se dirigió hacia las estanterías dedicadas a los libros de química, tomando varios volúmenes al azar y sentándose junto al joven en una de las amplias mesas que yacían al final de cada fila de anaqueles que había a lo largo de todo el lugar.

El sector en donde estaban se encontraba casi desierto. A esa hora no había casi nadie en la biblioteca y eso representó un alivio bastante grande para Anna, quien aún se sentía bastante inhibida por la peculiar situación que atravesaba. De vez en cuando levantaba la vista de los libros y la fijaba en Yoh, quien tenía rostro recostado sobre sus brazos en la mesa y le sonreía casi instantáneamente cada vez que lo veía. Por supuesto que eso también le figuraba un problema el cual consista en sonrojarse cada vez que esto ocurría.

Graciosamente, ese detalle comenzó a resolverse con el paso de las horas y un cómodo e incluso placentero silencio se hizo lugar entre ellos, hasta que finalmente el joven se decidió a hablarle.

-Se me había olvidado preguntar: ¿Qué clase de carrera estudias?-

-Bioquímica.-

-Ah, ya veo.- rió. –Yo soy definitivamente malo para ese tipo de cosas. Jamás pude entender mucho al respecto.-

-A mí me costaba al principio, pero luego me acostumbré. También había personas que me ayudaban bastante en mi antigua universidad y…-

-¿En Estados Unidos?-

-¿Lo sabías?- lo miró incrédula. Yoh sonrió con melancolía.

-Me enteré poco después de que desaparecieras, pero creí que se trataba de una mentira de mis padres para encubrir la discusión que tuvieron con tus padr… lo siento.-

-No, es cierto. No necesitas disculparte. De todos modos, al menos fue una buena experiencia… digo, vivir allá.-

-Ya veo. ¿Es agradable?-

-Hay demasiado movimiento, pero al menos hay sitios a donde nadie más va y uno puede relajarse.-

-¿Parques nevados en un día fresco?-

La joven se paralizó al escuchar esa pregunta. No era posible que se tratara de una simple coincidencia, ¿o sí?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Lamento haberte sorprendido. Yo también estaba en el parque el día en que nevó y saliste antes de clases. A mí… también me agradan ese tipo de lugares.-

-Entiendo.-

No, no entendía nada en absoluto. ¿La había visto aquel día? Sintió deseos de desaparecerse a sí misma en esos momentos. Era realmente vergonzoso que la hubiera atrapado en un momento así, aunque lo que sinceramente la impresionaba era que él asegurara disfrutar de ese tipo de salidas tanto como ella.

-Quizás… podríamos ir a ver la nieve juntos alguna vez.-

-Sí. Es cierto.-

Yoh empezó a jugar a nervioso con sus manos luego de su última proposición. Anna, por su parte, había enterrado su rostro entre los libros después de casi tartamudear en voz muy baja su respuesta.

Los siguientes minutos trascurrieron en un ambiente bastante tenso. El mismo fue cortado de raíz por una voz que resonó a través de los altoparlantes ubicados en cada sector del lugar. "Se comunica a todos nuestros visitantes que la biblioteca cerrará en exactamente quince minutos. Si necesitan realizar alguna consulta o retirar algún libro diríjanse a la sala principal."

-Ya va a cerrar. Se nos pasó rápido el tiempo, ¿verdad?-

-Sí. No necesito llevarme nada, así que creo que será mejor que me vaya.-

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?-

Nuevamente el incómodo y frustrante silencio. Anna hubiera deseado responderle que sí, mas sabía que en ese caso, ninguno de los dos tenía forma de elegir.

-No creo que sea algo oportuno, Yoh.-

-Sí, tienes razón.- masculló algo decepcionado. -Nos vemos entonces.-

-Adiós.-

La joven salió de la biblioteca lo antes posible y sin esperar a que Yoh hiciera lo propio. No quería seguir prolongando ese momento de angustia que la despedida le estaba causando y además, ella sabía perfectamente que ese "nos vemos" había sido un mero formalismo. Había sido maravilloso pasar la tarde con él, pero eso no significaba que algo parecido volviera ocurrir. Después de todo, todo había sido sencillamente por una disculpa.

No supo por cuánto tiempo caminó o cuántas veces tuvo que preguntar por el camino para llegar a su casa. Ya sabía de antemano que iba a perderse y, con todo y eso, no se hubiera atrevido a permitirle que la acompañara.

* * *

Anna salió suspirando de la universidad al día siguiente. Sus ánimos no habían mejorado en lo más mínimo a pesar de haberse convencido a sí misma de que debía superar el hecho de que no podía estar cerca de Yoh. Y tal y cómo había creído, la seguridad de no poder estar a su lado aunque él seguía solo, había resultado como la peor de sus posibilidades.

Nuevamente estaba atrapada en el recuerdo de la tarde anterior y de aquella imagen del joven sonriendo que no podía –ni deseaba a su propio pesar- borrar de su mente, cuando tuvo que detenerse a causa de la impresión que le causó toparse con alguien que la aguardaba en medio del camino.

-Hola.-

Ni siquiera el hecho de que la saludara pudo sacarla de su entumecimiento. Permanecía atónita, ya que no podía concebir que otra vez estaba viendo a alguien que se suponía no debía volver a aparecérsele en la vida. Sin embargo, no podía decir que se sentía decepcionada por ese encuentro. Sorprendida sí, porque estaba segura de que luego de disculparse no volvería a verlo. Confundida también, porque no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué era lo que se estaba proponiendo.

-Yoh. ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Bueno, es que creí que tal vez hoy tendrías más tiempo libre y quizás… podríamos ir a alguna cafetería y tomar algo juntos.-

Anna tragó dificultosamente al tiempo que asimilaba cada una de esas palabras. ¿Salir? ¿¡Salir con él! No tenía idea de qué significado tenía todo esto, pero sí estaba segura de que debía rechazar su invitación. Sólo debía decirle que no podía o responderle en forma cortante. No debía volver a caer en la tentación de estar con él o terminaría sufriendo inútilmente por algo que sabía no tenía ningún sentido. Sólo tenía que responder…

-De acuerdo.-

La sonrisa que Yoh estaba esbozando y que nubló por completo su razón, se ensanchó al escuchar su respuesta. La tomó de la mano y la condujo a una cafetería que se hallaba en el centro de la ciudad. De igual forma, difícilmente encontraría ella esa cafetería o el camino de regreso a su casa más tarde, puesto que lo único que podía ver en esos momentos era la cálida y dulce sonrisa que tanto había deseado que le dedicara a ella cuando vivían juntos.

Después de todo terminaría volviendo a perderse. Nuevamente, como costumbre que parecía haberse vuelto, tendría que preguntar el camino de regreso a su casa.

Continuará…


	11. Sin poder evitarlo

_**Disclaimer:**_ Shaman King y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hiroyuki Takei.

_**Los lazos de la pasión**_

Capítulo 11: Sin poder evitarlo.

Por irónico que sea, en ocasiones muchos tipos de cosas resultan ser inevitables. Sucesos, acciones, pensamientos y por descontado que los sentimientos entran especial y condenadoramente en esta categoría.

Curiosamente, Yoh había sido atrapado categóricamente en todos los tipos posibles y en tan sólo un mes. Desde el momento en que había decidido disculparse, había caído en una red de emociones que lo sujetaba con mayor fuerza cada vez y que se aferraba más y más a su interior cuando él intentaba zafarse de cualquier forma de aquel sentimiento devastador. No, aquello era una mentira. Quizás fuera envuelto sin darse cuenta, no obstante, lo más probable era que se hubiera dejado envolver, o mejor dicho, lo más factible era que lo supiera desde el principio. Que lo supiera desde aquel lejano día nevado.

Igualmente en toda red hay un centro. Un eje en torno al cual todo gira y que es necesario para la existencia de la red. En todo caso, el centro también es dependiente del resto de su entorno y si el mismo no es cuidado, lo más probable es que aquellos fuertes lazos se comiencen a deshilacharse con facilidad e incluso, en ocasiones, a muy grandes velocidades. Es decir que es un conjunto coexistente. Si una de las partes falla el resto de verá definitivamente en peligro de derrumbarse. Y lamentablemente era eso en el sentido más literal posible lo que esa noche le estaba pasando.

Sin poder hacer nada al respecto había caído lentamente y de una forma demasiado sencilla ante la satisfacción que le provocaba estar con aquella que pudo ser simplemente suya sin que tuviera que hacer nada, pero que en cambio había permitido que se marchara. Claro que la relación entre ambos en ese entonces era totalmente distinta. En aquel tiempo eran un completo desastre, si bien en los últimos días le había parecido que Anna trataba de cambiar esa situación.

Por el contrario de esa época desagradable de su vida, su relación con la joven era más de lo que jamás hubiera esperado. Podían compartir intereses, disfrutar incluso de las cosas más sencillas, pero a la vez agradables juntos. Ambos podían perderse con naturalidad en ese manto de estrellas que ocasiones contemplaban y podían mantener conversaciones que con nadie más podrían. ¿Cómo había ocurrido? No tenía idea. Cuando la invitó a tomar un café la primera vez, su intención había sido sinceramente la de disculparse. Cuando lo hizo por segunda vez, sorprendiendo a Anna, la idea de que fueran buenos amigos ya llevaba días desarrollándose en su mente. Todas las veces subsiguientes que comenzaron a sucederse con terrible rapidez, se debieron a que precisamente disfrutaba demasiado el tenerla a su lado. Y ese fue exactamente el desencadenante de todo. Los sentimientos se habían fortalecido sin darle oportunidad alguna de reaccionar y cuando pudo hacerlo, ya era muy tarde. No, en realidad, pasado un mes de volver a verse, a él ya no le interesaba ni deseaba en lo absoluto olvidarse de lo que estaba sintiendo. Pero eso le acreditaba un nuevo problema. No estaba para nada seguro de que ella sintiera algo ni remotamente parecido. Anna se comportaba como una buena amiga en todo momento aunque a veces él deseara encontrar alguna particularidad especial en su forma de tratarlo. Y por supuesto que no encontraría nunca nada. Después de todo, jamás la había visto conversar con otras personas. De haberlo hecho quizás habría comprendido que esa amabilidad y gentileza tan impropias en ella eran sólo resultado de quererlo a su lado.

En todo caso, Yoh no sabía nada sobre su ex prometida y había cometido el peor error de su vida (si no consideraba la ruptura de su compromiso) al invitarla a salir esa noche. Había tratado de ser una persona que en verdad no era; había tratado de hacer de esa salida algo muy especial puesto que quería confesarle sus sentimientos, pero como temía obtener una respuesta demasiado adversa, había preferido preparar por anticipado todo el ambiente en el que lo haría. Ante la menor duda o ante la menor posibilidad de poder perder su amistad, se retiraría de esa cita como si nunca hubiera tenido la intención de decirle algo más. Lo pospondría hasta disponer de un poco más de seguridad, si bien la ansiedad lo estaba consumiendo.

Sin embargo, esa cita había resultado un desastre en todos los aspectos. Él no sabía cómo tratar a las personas fuera de como trataba a sus amigos. Mucho menos sabía nada de planear salidas románticas ni nada por el estilo.

Para comenzar con la salida habían ido a un cine en el centro de la ciudad. Quiso su mala suerte que la única película disponible fuese una comedia y que para colmo no tuviese funciones hasta pasada la medianoche, cuando apenas eran las siete de la tarde. Había querido llevarla a algún lugar a cenar, pero no vestían la ropa apropiada para ir a un lugar romántico y en verdad sería ridículo el sólo intentarlo. Además, eso delataría sus verdaderas intenciones, ya que Anna y él solían vestir de manera informal y eso estaba relacionado con el hecho de que sus salidas eran sólo eso: salidas. Ella se daría cuenta de inmediato de todo y su reacción podría ser terriblemente devastadora, por lo que tuvo que conformarse con comprar algo para llevar en un local de comidas rápidas e irse de allí al parque, primero porque el sitio estaba lleno y segundo porque al menos quería algo más de privacidad y tranquilidad que la que le proporcionarían cientos de niños corriendo a su alrededor o jugando a gritos.

Creyó que las cosas no podrían empeorar hasta que Anna le confesó que no le gustaba ese tipo de comidas cuando él le preguntó acerca del por qué no comía. Ella le había restado importancia y había probado una de las hamburguesas sólo para complacerlo, no obstante, Yoh entendía de sobra que esa era la única razón de que lo hiciera, puesto que la comía con bastante incomodidad, si bien trataba de ocultarla.

Eso consiguió que el joven se sintiera aún peor. Anna había hecho más concesiones de las que él podía soportar esa noche. ¿Sería acaso que sentía lástima de su ineptitud? Ni siquiera quería pensar en ello.

Y tratando de escapar de aquella situación tan embarazosa e insoportable, fue que decidió mentirle y decirle que iría a buscarse una bebida a una máquina expendedora de las cercanías, a la vez que le pedía que lo esperara allí, sentada en una banca junto a una fuente, en lugar de acompañarlo.

Allí había permanecido los últimos quince minutos en tanto Yoh permanecía parcialmente recostado contra uno de los costados de una máquina expendedora. No le había mentido en ese sentido. Solamente había obviado el motivo real de su partida.

Afortunadamente, no había ninguna otra persona en ese sector del parque. El resto del lugar estaba bastante lleno, otra cosa que lo había enfadado, ya que esperaba tener al menos algo más de privacidad en aquel lugar.

Yoh cerró sus ojos mientras suspiraba con tristeza a causa de todo lo que le había sucedido esa noche. Él sólo deseaba tener una noche perfecta. Aunque fuera quería que ella disfrutara de aquella salida y la consideraba especial. Pero no. Todo había sido un completo fracaso. Se daría por agradecido si después de todo lo que había pasado Anna le volvía al menos a hablar. No es que dudara que lo hiciera, porque la joven se había esforzado en disimular su incomodidad. Sin embargo, estaba seguro de que no podría volver a tratar de invitarla a ninguna salida en particular. Seguramente ella encontraría cualquier escusa para evitarlo.

Respiró profundamente antes de ponerse de pie, mas su fuerza de voluntad lo abandonó por completo y volvió a sentarse en el mismo sitio. No podía dejarla esperando más si deseaba que ella siguiera hablándole, pero era tal su angustia y decepción que simplemente no podía volver a su lado.

Cerró nuevamente sus ojos en un deseo desesperado de que sólo se tratara de una horrible pesadilla. De que todo volviera a la normalidad cuando despertara y que Anna y él siguieran teniendo la misma relación que durante todo ese mes.

-Yoh.-

El joven abrió desmesuradamente los ojos cuando la vio inclinada justo enfrente de sí. Se sonrojó levemente por tenerla tan cerca suyo, pero lo que más lo perturbó fue que lo encontrará atrapado en esa penosa condición.

-Anna yo…-

-¿Qué haces aquí tirado junto a la máquina? ¿Acaso te ocurrió algo malo?-

Y si era ya condenadamente incómodo el hecho de que lo hubiera descubierto, muchísimo peor era que ni siquiera tratara de recriminarle por sus actos. Era más que obvio por su expresión que Anna sabía que nada malo le había pasado. Sin embargo seguía excusándolo y eso lo estaba destrozando. Además, se había tomado la molestia de buscarlo, puesto que él se había ido a una parte más que apartada de en donde la había dejado. ¿Se habría preocupado por él? Todavía se encontraba demasiado sorprendido por la sencilla razón de que ella no se había marchado. Muchos en su lugar lo habrían hecho sin pensarlo. ¿Por qué seguía haciéndole tantas concesiones? La culpa lo estaba asfixiando y la sensación de tener sólo su compasión lo estaba matando.

-¿Por qué no respondes?- volvió a inquirirlo a la vez que se arrodillaba a su lado. -¿Por qué te comportas de un modo tan extraño?-

-Deja de fingir, Anna. Tú sabes muy bien lo que está ocurriendo, ¿no es cierto?-

Su voz se notaba por demás débil y depresiva. La joven lo observó confundida.

-No sé de qué hablas. Has estado actuando de forma muy rara desde que nos encontramos hoy. No pareces tú, Yoh. Tú no sueles preocuparte por los inconvenientes que se te presentan. Por lo general los enfrentas con una sonrisa, pero hoy estás completamente diferente. ¿Por qué estás tan susceptible esta noche?-

-¿Susceptible? ¡Admítelo Anna: esta salida fue un total desastre!-

Gritó desesperado. Ella percibió en esta ocasión el sufrimiento en su tono de voz y suspiró levemente antes de volverle hablar.

-Te equivocas. Yo no creo que haya sido un total fracaso y además…-

-¡Además qué! Ya deja de sentir compasión por mí, Anna. Sé muy bien lo que crees y estás muy equivocada si piensas que me ayuda en algo que me mientas. Los dos sabemos perfectamente que esta noche nada me salió bien.-

-Es curioso, pero eso es exactamente lo que no entiendo. Sólo tuvimos un poco de mala suerte esta vez. ¿Por qué insistes en culparte de todo? ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto el resultado de la salida de hoy? No voy a culparte de lo sucedido esta noche, Yoh. Si eso es lo que tanto te molesta…-

-No.-

La interrumpió antes de que pudiera seguir otorgándole más excusas. Ella tenía toda la razón al cuestionar sus actos. Para Anna aquella había sido otra salida como las anteriores aunque con resultados opuestos. No obstante, esa cita tenía para él un significado mucho más importante que cualquiera de las demás. De hecho, si de todas formas podría llegar a perderla…

-No ha sido sólo una salida, Anna. Lo siento.- balbuceó débilmente en tanto se hacía a la idea de lo que iba a decirle. –Temo que te engañé terriblemente esta vez.-

-¿De que estás hablando?-

-No era sólo una salida como las demás.- repitió casi mecánicamente. –Anna tú… tú me gustas.-

La joven lo contempló anonadada durante unos instantes. Al cabo de estos, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa radiante que él jamás le había conocido. Y antes de que pudiera siquiera reaccionar a eso, apoyó sus manos delicadamente en sus mejillas y se acercó lentamente a su labios.

A Yoh lo recorrieron varios escalofríos cuando ella lo besó. Sentía sus delicados labios acariciándolo y, si bien no tenía idea de cómo algo así podía estar pasando, la rodeó suavemente con sus brazos y la atrajo más hacia él.

Era aquella una sensación sutil, pero tan embriagadora que los recorrió a ambos de una forma maravillosa mientras se besaban. No se trataba de un contacto apasionado. Por el contrario, ese beso estaba cargado de ternura y afecto. Y puesto que esa era la primera vez que experimentaban una sensación así, sería casi imposible que la olvidaran.

Anna recostó su rostro sobre el cuello del joven con lentitud y cerró sus ojos. Yoh aún la abrazaba y acariciaba su espalda ligeramente cuando mencionó:

-Te quiero.-

Ella sonrió nuevamente con sutileza al oírlo y se abrazó más fuertemente a él. Era una verdadera suerte que aquel lugar continuara vacío y le diera la privacidad suficiente como para disfrutar juntos de un rato de aquel modo.

Sin poder evitarlo, habían aceptado aquel sentimiento que poco a poco los había dominado. Ambos suspiraron al casi a la vez al pensar en el resultado. Finalmente la pesadilla de ambos había terminado.

Continuará…

* * *

_Notas: Ojalá les haya agrado el capítulo. Este comentario lo había puesto la primera vez que subí este capítulo: "Con respecto al capítulo en sí, les comento que, cuando me referí a la "pesadilla" de ambos, lo que hice fue hacer una alusión a las dificultades que habían evitado que pudieran confesarse mutuamente sus sentimientos. Particularmente en este capítulo creo que Yoh sufrió un poco, pero creo que fue algo necesario para equilibrar un poco la balanza de las emociones y sentimientos de los dos."_

_En fin, nos venos.(Tengo muchísimo sueño)_


	12. Responsabilidad

_Hola! Bueno, antes que nada, me gustaría hacer una aclaración. En uno de los reviews que recibí, clau17 comentó que el fanfiction mío que más le gusta es "Contigo siempre", pero ese fanfiction no es mío. Yo no lo escribo. Lo escribe una amiga, Annasak2, quien tiene un Nick parecido. Creo que el error se debió precisamente al Nick parecido, pero quería aclararlo. Bueno, eso es todo. Ojalá les agrade este capítulo._

_Les comento también que (aproximadamente) hasta navidad actualizaré a diario este fanfiction, pues deseo hacer un especial de navidad. _

_Nos vemos! Chao!_

_**Disclaimer:**_ Shaman King y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hiroyuki Takei.

_**Los lazos de la pasión**_

Capítulo 12: Responsabilidad.

Faltaba poco para las cinco de la tarde cuando Anna salió de la universidad. El cielo permanecía bastante el nublado y el clima frío que había prevalecido en los últimos días no parecía alentar a los estudiantes a quedarse en las puertas de la universidad o en los alrededores más tiempo del necesario. Aunque en el caso de la joven, eso no importaba en lo absoluto. Había tenido un día algo agotador, pero lo único que en verdad le interesaba era que Yoh llegaría en cualquier momento a buscarla.

Habían transcurrido tres meses desde que él le "declarara" sus sentimientos en medio de una salida llena de traspiés y tres meses también desde que habían comenzado a salir realmente como una pareja. Anna seguía intentando asimilar la satisfacción que había sentido cuando todo ocurrió si bien, en honor a la verdad, no había tenido prácticamente tiempo para eso desde entonces. Cada día, Yoh iba buscarla a la facultad y caminaban juntos por horas, ya fuera para ir a algún lugar o simplemente estar juntos por un rato. Y ese día no sería diferente. Él aparecería en cualquier momento.

E Yoh apareció... junto con una tormenta. Aunque curiosamente eso no arruinó en absoluto su encuentro ni menos aún el cálido beso que le dio a llegar. Después de todo, a ambos les encantaba salir sin importar en qué tipo de clima se hallaran e incluso si no les agradara, no tenían ni la más mínima intención de desaprovechar la oportunidad de verse.

Caminaron durante más de quince minutos. Yoh reía divertido y sacudía de tanto en tanto la nieve que caía su cabello. Anna sólo lo contemplaba, aunque eso era bastante normal teniendo en cuenta que ella no tenía por costumbre ser tan abierta como él.

En verdad habían sido tres meses maravillosos. Y todo habría seguido igual. Todo habría sido perfecto... si no lo hubieran visto.

La ventanilla del automóvil se bajó sólo lo suficiente para comprobar que se trataba de la persona correcta. Se trataba de un vehículo de color oscuro que avanzaba lentamente en tanto la persona que viajaba en el asiento del acompañante observaba a la pareja a lo lejos. Anna sonriendo levemente e Yoh caminando a su lado con la misma tranquilidad.

El automóvil aceleró y se marchó del lugar al tiempo que alguien cerraba nuevamente la ventanilla. Aquella visión no había sido grata en absoluto para sus ocupantes. Después de un año. Después de un condenado y fatídico año... ¿cómo se atrevían aquellos jóvenes a denotar esa imagen de enamorados? ¿Cómo habían osado aquellos jóvenes atreverse a engañarlos?

Anna llegó algo retrasada esa noche. No demasiado, puesto que solía permanecer hasta tarde en la biblioteca estudiando con Yoh. Bueno, sus padres no sabían esa parte. De hecho, todavía no había hallado la forma de decírselos en los últimos meses, o en todo caso, sabía que decírselos sería un equivalente a tener que confesarles toda la verdad. De ser así, no estaba segura de qué clase de actitud podrían llegar a tomar. No obstante y para su condena, estaba a punto de averiguarlo.

* * *

La universidad a la que la joven asistía era evidentemente muy grande. Yoh nunca le había prestado demasiada atención, sin embargo, ese día se encontraba bastante aburrido, puesto que cierta persona aún no aparecía por las grandes puertas de aquel edificio.

Era realmente extraño que todavía no hubiera salido de sus clases. Ya habían transcurrido más de treinta minutos desde que los demás estudiantes salieran, pero ninguno de ellos era Anna. Y si bien detestaba los celulares y todo esas innovaciones tecnológicas que había para las comunicaciones, en ese entonces le hubiera gustado tener un teléfono para poder llamarla.

Se resignó a que no saldría luego de esperarla por más de una hora y media. Se preguntó si quizás ella se habría enfermado o algo por el estilo, puesto que Anna no solía faltar a sus clases, no obstante, no tenía ni la menor idea de cuál era su número de teléfono ni ella sabía el de él. De hecho, era muy probable que hubiera decidido faltar a última hora de la noche o esa misma mañana, ya que de lo contrario se lo habría comentado el día anterior. Tendrían que pensar en una forma de poder comunicarse o esa situación seguiría repitiéndose una y otra vez.

Se marchó con un suspiró apenas unos minutos después. Le habría encantado poder salir con Anna esa tarde, puesto que el día era bastante más agradable que el anterior, y sin embargo, tendría que conformarse con posponerlo todo para el día siguiente.

Sí. Todo saldría bien al día siguiente o al menos eso fue lo que pensó Yoh hasta que comprobó con sus propios ojos que estaba equivocado. Anna volvió a estar ausente otra vez.

Los días que siguieron, el joven fue a distintos horarios y siempre con el mismo resultado: Anna seguía sin aparecer.

Pasado ya un mes de realizar la misma rutina, él comenzó a temer que no volvería a verla. Era ilógico que se encontrara enferma por tanto tiempo y lo más probable era que estuviera asistiendo normalmente a la universidad, pero ¿por qué Anna trataría de esquivarlo? No, eso no era posible. Es decir... no tenía ninguna razón para evitarlo, ¿o si? No. No la tenía y toda esta situación estaba sinceramente empezando a irritarlo. Incluso su inagotable paciencia se estaba acabando.

Esa misma tarde, Yoh tomó la decisión de ir a buscar a Anna a su casa. Era una completa locura, teniendo en cuenta que sus padres ya no se hablan con la familia Kyouyama desde la ruptura del compromiso, pero al menos tenía que intentarlo. Si algo malo estaba ocurriendo con la joven, él necesitaba al menos saberlo. Ya buscaría la forma de que los padres de Anna consideren esa visita como un suceso meramente ocasional y cuyo único propósito era el de disculparse con su hija por todo lo ocurrido antes de que ésta se marchara del país.

* * *

El edificio en el que se alojaba la familia Kyouyama en la ciudad lucía bastante imponente, incluso estando rodeado por tantos otros aún más altos a lo largo de toda esa zona en particular. Yoh contempló la larga hilera de timbres que había junto a la puerta principal mientras pensaba en lo mucho que le había costado averiguar la dirección exacta donde vivía. Afortunadamente, Manta era especialista cuando de averiguar algo se trataba. Finalmente, presionó uno de los tantos timbres y esperó a que algún miembro de la familia se dispusiera a bajar.

Lamentablemente, no fue tan afortunado como esperaba.

-¿Sí? ¿Quién es?-

Era la voz de la madre de Anna a través del portero automático. Podía recordarla a la perfección, así como también recordaba el terrible sufrimiento de esa mujer al enterarse que su hija se había marchado y lo mucho que le había gritado e insultado por ello. Esa mujer lo odiaba. ¡Maldición! Si le decía quién era, probablemente no bajara nunca a abrirle la puerta. Nuevamente las "innovaciones" tecnológicas estaban perjudicándolo. Suspiró resignado antes de contestar. No le serviría de nada mentir y además tampoco era en absoluto bueno mintiendo. Por eso mismo, decidió que trataría de convencer a aquella mujer de que sólo quería hablar unos instantes con su hija y que tan sólo quería disculparse por lo sucedido. Claro que bien podría decirle que su hija nada tenía que hablar con él y le dijera que se largara. Esperaba no tener tanta mala suerte que...

-¿Hay alguien ahí?-

El tono de voz de la mujer demostraba impaciencia e Yoh prefirió no poner a prueba qué tantas posibilidades tendría de poder hablar con Anna si lograba que su madre se enfadara.

-Sí... Discúlpeme... Soy Yoh Asakura y...-

-Un momento.-

¿Un momento? ¿Acaso se trataba de alguna broma? Él se encontraba nervioso y preocupado por su reacción, mas jamás habría esperado la indiferencia absoluta. ¿En verdad bajaría a abrirle la puerta como si nunca hubiera ocurrido nada? ¿Le había dicho eso, pero en realidad simplemente iba a dejarlo esperando hasta que se cansara y se marchara? Esta última opción, aunque muy desalentadora, era la más probable. Anna le había confesado que no se había atrevido a hablar con sus padres acerca de nada referido a él e Yoh había comprendido sus razones. De hecho, él mismo no había podido hablar del tema con su propia familia.

Transcurrieron aproximadamente diez minutos en los cuales el joven creyó que enloquecería. Tal y como había pensado, la madre de Anna estaba esperando que se marchara de una vez por todas y se dejara de molestar. El problema era que él no podía irse sin hablar con Anna y, al mismo tiempo, temía empeorar las cosas si volvía a tocar el timbre para...

-Yoh.-

Esa voz... Se volteó velozmente hacia ella, pues sencillamente no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

-Anna...-

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-

La expresión seria que había en su rostro y el tono cortante y reprobatorio de su voz le dieron a Yoh un mal presentimiento. Era muy probable que ella tuviera problemas por culpa de su imprudencia, pero no podía seguir fingiendo indefinidamente que nada estaba sucediendo. Ya no podía engañarse a sí mismo diciéndose que ella no había podido hablarle, que había enfermado o cualquier otro pretexto.

-Vine porque...-

-Si tantos problemas tienes para conseguirte una esposa, ¿por qué mejor no te contratas una, Yoh?- masculló con una mirada cargada de desprecio.

-¿De qué estás hablando, Anna? Yo no...-

-¿Tú qué? ¿O es que piensas que porque saliste conmigo por un tiempo podrías conseguirte una esposa a tiempo? ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió contigo, Yoh? ¿No has podido conseguir a nadie en tanto tiempo que has tenido que caer tan bajo como para salir conmigo?-

-Anna, ¿qué es lo que estás diciendo? ¿Por qué me estás...?-

-¿No lo entiendes? Bien. Déjame aclarártelo, Yoh: No el soy juguete de segunda mano de nadie. Si pensabas realmente que esto iba te funcionar, es porque definitivamente eres un necio.-

Le cerró la puerta principal en la cara con esas palabras y se marchó antes de que pudiera contestarle nada. Yoh permaneció frente a la puerta durante varios minutos mientras trataba de asimilar todo aquello que acababa de oír.

¿Por qué le había dicho esas palabras? ¿Qué le había ocurrido en esas semanas como para que apenas lo viera lo atacara? No tenía ni la menor idea de la respuesta a ninguna de aquellas preguntas, sin embargo, había algo de lo que sí estaba seguro: Había perdido a Anna.

Continuará...

* * *

_Notas: Les incluyo unas notas que puse la primera vez que subí este capítulo: "Un comentario que quería hacerles es referido a la recurrente alusión a las innovaciones tecnológicas que aparece en este capítulo. Como sabrán, en la mayor parte de la serie, tanto Yoh como Anna suelen prescindir tanto de celulares e incluso de teléfonos de línea para comunicarse con otros. No suelen usar computadoras ni nada electrónico a excepción de la televisión que tienen en la pensión. Fue por eso que me pareció interesante incluir en la narración comentarios referidos a la poca familiaridad que tiene Yoh con el hecho de usar celulares o incluso la incomodidad que siente al toparse con un portero automático."_

_Nos vemos! Cuídense! Chao!_


	13. Perspectivas

_**Disclaimer:**_ Shaman King y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hiroyuki Takei.

_**Los lazos de la pasión**_

Capítulo 13: Perspectivas.

Orgullo. Ese maldito sentimiento que la había llevado a rechazarlo. No, su orgullo no tenía nada que ver en esto. Anna contempló a través de la ventana de su habitación la silueta de Yoh desvanecerse a lo lejos en la calle y suspiró. No había sido su orgullo el responsable de que esto ocurriera. Pero no se había atrevido a decir a sus padres la verdad y este había sido el resultado final. En realidad, aún si se los hubiera confesado dudaba que su actitud se tornara diferente. Error. La compadecerían... y ella odiaba la compasión.

Yoh debía casarse. Esa era la circunstancia crucial en todo este asunto. Debía hacerlo con suma rapidez o su familia estaba dispuesto a desheredarlo. Todas las compañías que tenían alguna relación con la de los Asakura lo sabían... y eso incluía a sus padres.

Pero la fecha que le habían impuesto como tope máximo estaba a punto de llegar y él todavía no se había conseguido una esposa. Necesitaba una con desesperación.

Era bastante lógico si lo pensaba detenidamente, ¿por qué otra razón volvería a acercársele alguien como él? No obstante, aún con eso no le habría importado casarse con Yoh. Y ese era su mayor problema. No le importaba que la hubiera usado, no le importaba que no la quisiera realmente... No, sí le importaba. Le dolía bastante ese hecho, mas prefería estar cerca de él en alguna forma a no volver a verlo. No le interesaba fingir una venda sobre sus ojos durante el resto de su vida. Pero claro, sus padres jamás se lo permitirían. Y esa era la razón de que no pudiera ser sincera con aquel joven. Luego de la conversación que había mantenido con sus padres no le quedaba más opción que la de dejar a Yoh. En especial, teniendo en cuenta que ellos los habían visto juntos y no había podido hacer otra cosa que fingir que esa relación que mantenían no era producto de nada que hubiera sucedido entre ellos mientras estaban comprometidos.

Anna suspiró agotada y se recostó en su cama con una sensación de remordimiento bastante profunda. Tan acongojada se encontraba que siquiera se dio cuenta que la puerta de su habitación estaba abierta. Y mucho menos percibió que su madre la miraba cautelosamente y en silencio detrás de esta.

* * *

"_Si tantos problemas tienes para conseguirte una esposa, ¿por qué mejor no te contratas una, Yoh?_" El joven pateó con fuerza la puerta de entrada de la pensión antes de ingresar. Él no era así... pero estaba furioso. De hecho, estaba cansado, deprimido, desilusionado; pero por sobre todas las cosas estaba irritado. Ella lo sabía. Sus padres ya habían difundido la noticia lo suficiente como para que hasta la propia Anna se enterara al respecto de su problema. Eso explicaba el por qué a la madre de la joven no le molestaba en absoluto recibirlo en su casa. Sabía de antemano que su hija iba a destrozarlo con sus palabras.

Debió haberle hablado antes del asunto. Debió haberle dicho que no le importaban en lo más mínimo las amenazas de sus padres, que estaba con ella porque en verdad la quería. Ahora, aunque deseara decirle esas palabras, ella no se lo creería. En todo caso, aún si se lo hubiese confesado antes hubiera sido probable que no le creyese tampoco. Después de todo, ¿por qué habría ella de creerle cuando todo el mundo lo pensaba desesperado porque alguna mujer aceptara ser su esposa sin importar lo que él dijera al respecto? Incluso sus propios amigos lo dudaban. ¿Por qué ella no iba a dudar?

Ese había sido el principal motivo de que no se lo dijera. Ahora era demasiado tarde. Y malditos fueran todos aquellos que disfrutaban de expandir rumores falsos para su propia diversión. ¿Qué rayos le importaba que lo desheredaran sus padres? No necesitaba que le dieran su futuro servido en forma de una compañía para él poder sobrevivir.

Al entrar en la que fuese una pensión una vez, se encontró de frente con una sorpresa que no esperaba. Fue aquella voz poco cordial y sin emociones la que hizo que su ira explotara.

-Bienvenido, Yoh.-

-Abuelo.-

Su propio tono de voz estaba cargado de odio. Los detestaba... pero esta sería la última vez que ellos lo importunaran. Ya estaba harto de que manejaran su vida como les viniera en gana.

* * *

Dos meses. Plazo cumplido. Anna contempló con una mezcla de cansancio y desdén la fecha marcada en el calendario que colgaba de la entrada de su cuarto. No era sólo un adorno. Le era de gran ayuda para recordar todo aquello que le resultaba importante y que no deseaba olvidar por ningún motivo... excepto en esta ocasión. La joven arrojó el calendario sobre su cama y salió de su habitación con cierta cuota de exasperación en su mirada. Su madre la esperaba con el desayuno servido sobre la mesa. Su padre ya se había marchado.

-Buenos días.-

Anna se sentó sin hacer el menor comentario. Su madre tomó un sorbo de café antes de mirarla a los ojos y empezar a mascullar algunos comentarios como si ella no se encontrase allí.

-Finalmente se le ha acabado el tiempo.- su hija tragó con dificultad. Su corazón estaba acelerándose, mas no quiso darle muestras de ello a su madre. -Ese niño terco debió haber actuado con más prudencia en lugar de deshonrar a su familia con su insolencia. Debió haber...-

La joven se puso en pie en ese mismo instante. Su desayuno casi se derramó a causa de su prisa, mas eso no le importó en lo absoluto. Ya no podía seguir soportando las palabras de su madre; no podía seguir oyendo como aprovechaba la ocasión para hablar mal de aquel que fuera su prometido.

-Tengo que irme.- mencionó con la poca serenidad que le quedaba. Esperaba que su madre tratara de detenerla, no obstante, lo que le dijo a continuación...

-Deberías ir a verlo.-

-¿Qué?-

Esas palabras lograron que se sentara de nuevo. Estaba pálida. Su madre la escrutaba con cierta resignación es tus ojos.

-¿Te sorprenden mis palabras?

-No sé de que hablas.-

-Aún con todo sigues queriéndole.-

-Eso ya no tiene importancia.-

-¿Estás segura de eso? Puedo fingir no entender nada, Anna, pero no soy ninguna estúpida.-

-Ya te dije que no sé de qué...-

-Los vi. Esa fue la forma en que nos enteramos de la relación que mantenías con Yoh Asakura. Eso ya te lo había dicho.- al ver que su hija guardaba silencio, suspiró con cierto fastidio y luego continuó. -Creo que nunca te dijimos en qué clase de situación los hallamos. No fue necesario, pues casi enseguida admitiste que nuestras "suposiciones" eran ciertas. Pero te lo diré ahora Anna. Lo estabas besando. Vi tu rostro... y te repito que no soy estúpida. Quizás tu padre se lo crea, pero ¿en verdad pensabas que yo admitiría la expresión de felicidad que contemplé en tu rostro como el resultado de unos pocos encuentros en los últimos meses?-

Anna se ruborizó. Su tez estaba completamente invadida por una tonalidad carmesí y una mirada que indicaba a la perfección que, en esos momentos, le encantaría poderse enterrar a sí misma bajo tierra, o en su defecto, no tener que estar allí oyendo esa penosa confirmación de los errores que había cometido desde su llegada. Había sido más que obvia en cuanto a sus cambios de actitud. De la desdicha a la felicidad, de la depresión a estar casi siempre con un gran ánimo; y todo aquello sin nada que avalara esos cambios.

Agachó su rostro por unos momentos para evitar así la mirada de su madre, se disculpó y se marchó con toda celeridad del comedor. No esperaba que fuera suficiente. Sabía que no... y no se equivocaba. Aquella mujer volvió a repetir aquellas palabras antes de dejarla ir. "_Deberías ir a verlo_" ¿Y de qué le serviría a esas alturas? Anna suspiró ciertamente consternada mientras esa pregunta retumbaba en su mente junto a las palabras de su madre durante el trayecto a la universidad. "_Deberías ir a verlo_".

* * *

"_Deberías ir a verlo_". Era fácil para ella decirlo. No había sido quien había tenido que echarle en cara a Yoh que no sería su mujer por ningún motivo. Para colmo aquella frase se había mantenido torturándola en su interior durante toda la jornada. Si le preguntaran de qué habían tratado sus clases no podría responder siquiera a qué horas las había empezado ese día. Sólo había visto sombras. Oía murmurar a los profesores, pero todo lo que decían le resultaba imposible de entender. Tan fastidiada se encontraba al mediodía que terminó por saltearse las últimas horas para salir a caminar por la ciudad. Muchas veces se dirigió instintivamente hacia cierta dirección, sin embargo, apenas se daba cuenta del camino que estaba tomando cambiaba de rumbo y se alejaba de prisa de aquel lugar. No podía ver a Yoh. Definitivamente no se encontraba en condiciones de enfrentarlo nuevamente y más aún después de lo que él acababa de atravesar.

Estaba a pocos metros del edificio en el que vivían cuando creyó ver una ilusión. Incluso se detuvo por unos momentos esperando que desapareciera, mas cuando esto no ocurrió estuvo a punto de trastabillar. Sentía que le faltaba el aire y su rostro se encontraba pálido en tanto se acercaba a la puerta de entrada principal. Había dos escalones delante de la misma. Ella solía sentarse allí en las noches a pensar cuando se encontraba especialmente deprimida o agotada. Sin embargo, alguien más ocupaba aquel lugar esa noche.

Se levantó lentamente apenas la vio acercarse. Llevaba el cabello más despeinado que nunca y se lo veía bastante fatigado, incluso casi dormido después de una larga espera. De todas formas, intentó una sonrisa a modo de saludo cuando ella llegó a su lado.

-Yoh.-

-Disculpa la hora. Traté de encontrarte a la salida de la universidad, pero me dijeron que ya te habías marchado.-

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Yoh?-

Lo pronunció con sumo cansancio. Ambos estaban ya extenuados de aquella situación y aún así a duras penas podían entablar algo similar a una conversación.

Era bastante tarde. La calle estaba desierta y lo más probable era que sus padres estuvieran dormidos ya. No corría ningún riesgo de ser descubierta nuevamente o de que su madre volviera a abochornarla con sus palabras. Simplemente no tenía los ánimos suficientes para poder enfrentarse a Yoh. No. Eso era una mentira. Actuaba como una cobarde, pero la mayor razón para ello era que se sentía avergonzada a causa de todo cuanto le había tenido que decir para que él dejara de intentar verla. Y qué bien que le había funcionado en verdad...

-Lo sabes, ¿cierto?-

-Sí.- no valía la pena tratar fingir qué no sabía de qué le estaba hablando. –Se te ha acabado el tiempo.-

-Sí. Aquel día... ya lo sabías, ¿me equivoco?-

-No.-

Sólo respondía con monosílabos. Se encontraba terriblemente incómoda con esa situación. ¿Qué era lo que pretendía Yoh lograr con esas preguntas sin sentido?

-Eso creí.- suspiró. -Bien, supongo entonces que no es necesario que lo diga, pero mis padres ya han cumplido con su promesa y no darán marcha atrás.-

-¿Y por qué me dices todo esto?- lo observó confundida. El joven la sorprendió al sonreír. Había permanecido serio desde que empezó a hablar.

-Bien... esto... ya no me sirve de nada tener una esposa. Ya no tengo presión en lo que respecta a eso.-

-¿Qué es lo que tratas de decir?-

-Es que... me preguntaba si querías que volviéramos a salir juntos... nuevamente.-

Anna casi trastabilló al oírlo. Estaba segura de que no había entendido correctamente lo que él le había querido decir.

-Yo...-

-Cuando me puse a recapacitar acerca de tus palabras supuse que estabas enfadada por los rumores. Por eso esperé a que se cumpliera el plazo que me habían impuesto mis padres antes de volver a venir. Si estaba equivocado yo...-

-Detente por un momento, Yoh.- masculló Anna más que aturdida. -Déjame ver si te he entendido bien. Pensaste que me molestaba el hecho de que tuvieras que casarte en poco tiempo o te desheredarían y por eso en lugar de explicarme que eso te traía sin cuidado esperaste a que se te acabara el tiempo para volver a venir. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?-

-Así es.-

-Me dan ganas de matarte.- comentó con un tono de voz cargado de fastidio, no obstante, estaba demasiado feliz como para que su rostro no revelara sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-¿Disculpa?-

-Eres un tonto- sonrió.

-Tal vez. Aún así, prefiero evitar toda clase de situaciones que puedan traer problemas en el futuro. Si quiero vivir tranquilamente, no debo dejar al azar circunstancias que puedan provocar dudas posteriormente. Debí decirte lo del maldito plazo, pero temía que pensaras exactamente lo que acabaste pensando sobre mí. Así que...-

-¿Así que...?- lo miró expectante. Yoh le sonrió.

-¿Crees que podamos empezar otra vez?-

No respondió. Soltó su bolso y apoyó ambas manos sobre el rostro del joven antes de besarlo. Él la abrazó casi instantáneamente mientras sus manos acariciaban inconcientemente su espalda y probaba con suavidad y calidez aquellos labios que una vez habían sido suyos.

No era necesaria una respuesta. Ya no eran necesarias las preocupaciones. Anna acariciaba el cabello de Yoh cuando volvió a sujetar su rostro para separarlo por unos instantes del de ella. No era necesario... pero deseaba decirlo. "_Sí_". Una palabra, sólo una palabra... y su cuerpo volvió a dejarse llevar por aquella sensación que era realmente lo que ambos estaban anhelando.

Continuará...


	14. Atando cabos sueltos

_Hola a todos. El 24 o el 25 subo el especial de navidad. (Se cortó la luz hoy u_u) _

_Nos vemos! Cuídense! Chao!_

_**Disclaimer: **_Shaman King y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hiroyuki Takei.

_**Los lazos de la pasión**_

Capítulo 14: Atando cabos sueltos

Cuando aquella imagen apareció frente a sus ojos, sintió instintivamente la sensación de que su mente era la causante de aquella cruel alucinación de la que estaba siendo víctima. Se acercó, al principio con cautela, luego con una alarmante necesidad de comprobar que estaba en lo cierto. Pero allí estaba. No era una perversa ilusión provocada por su desconsuelo. Era mucho peor que eso: era real.

Sonriendo, hablando con la mayor de las solturas y caminando con total tranquilidad, se hallaba el más terrible de todos sus temores. La manera en que se miraban, el modo en el que parecían estarse tratando... una fuerte opresión comenzó a formarse en su pecho en tanto temía la aparición de un tumulto de lágrimas.

Curiosamente, fue en ese preciso instante cuando se dio cuenta de que aquello no significaba nada. Después de todo, ¿acaso no se comportaba él así con todo el mundo? Y la verdad es que no la conocía a ella lo suficiente como para saber las razones por las que podrían estar conversando tan amigablemente. Bien, aún no la habían visto. Sólo debía limitarse a ir descuidadamente hacia ellos y hablarles. Se estaba angustiando inútilmente por algo que de seguro no tenía la mayor importancia. Suspiró más calmada... todavía no había perdido su oportunidad.

* * *

Yoh respiró profundamente antes de detenerse unos minutos frente a una librería. Sonreía apaciblemente en tanto esperaba, mas la verdad era que no le agradaba mucho el rumbo que estaban tomando los acontecimientos. Ya habían pasado cuatro meses desde que finalmente había conseguido recuperar a Anna. Eso lo hacía feliz... excepto por una cosa: estaban nuevamente atrapados en la problemática de cómo explicar su relación a sus padres. Más explícitamente, cómo explicárselo a los padres de Anna. Él estaba demasiado furioso con los suyos como para importarle su opinión al respecto.

Por otra parte, él estaba seguro de que la madre de Anna estaba al tanto de todo esto. ¿Por qué? La respuesta era simple. Cuatro meses. Ese era el tiempo que él y Anna llevaban juntos nuevamente... y el momento desde el cual aquella mujer había decidido que podía perfectamente tomarse la molestia de llevar e ir a buscar a su hija a la facultad a diario. Al principio, eso los había fastidiado bastante. Actualmente sólo iba por ella algunos días y le permitía regresar sola cuando debía ir a la biblioteca. Era irónico, pero según lo que la joven le había comentado y teniendo en cuenta este razonamiento, estaba casi seguro de que lo estaba probando. Mejor dicho, lo estaba incitando a que revelara su relación. No obstante, a pesar de que a él le encantaría hacerlo, sabía que si bien había conservado acciones y un puesto en la compañía de sus padres luego de perder su herencia, la opinión pública sobre él no era la mejor de todas en esa época. Quizás a la madre de ella no le importase, pero su padre... ¿Cómo reaccionaría él? El hombre que lo había golpeado al enterarse de la desaparición de su hija. Aquel que había desafiado a su abuelo a romper toda relación con su familia. ¿Qué ocurriría si se presentaba ahora como la pareja de Anna?

-¿En qué tanto piensas, Yoh?-

-¿Me creerías si te digo que estaba ojeando algunas portadas de libros?- Suspiró y se respondió a sí mismo al ver la ceja que la joven alzaba en señal de suspicacia. –Sí, eso creí... de acuerdo. En realidad, me preguntaba cómo reaccionarían tus padres si voy de visita a tu casa.-

-Bueno... es decir... ¿a casa?-

Yoh pudo haber reído a causa de la contrariedad reflejada en el rostro de la joven si no fuera porque él también se sentía demasiado inhibido a ese respecto. Sin embargo, sus siguientes palabras hicieron que la contemplara paralizado.

-Tienes razón. Esto se ha postergado por más tiempo de lo que creí posible. Mi padre llegará tarde mañana en la noche. Tal vez sería mejor hablar primero con mi madre a solas que enfrentarlos juntos.-

-Eso significa... que podremos terminar con esto... ¿mañana?-

Anna sonrió a su pesar al notar su entusiasmo. No quería engañarlo con ilusiones falsas, mas ella tampoco tenía ninguna intención de seguir jugando a las escondidas por más tiempo.

-Con un poco de suerte.-

Yoh le sonrió y sujetó su mano para continuar su trayecto por la ciudad. Anna suspiró resignada. De haber sido otra persona, ya lo habría golpeado por ese gesto. Se sentía incómoda en una escena tan... tan "tierna". Pero era Yoh quien estaba tomando su mano y al diablo si se caía el mundo mientras tanto. Quien tratara de mofarse terminaría definitivamente deseando no haberlo intentado.

* * *

Ya se encontraba a pocos pasos de la pareja cuando finalmente se atrevió a pronunciar su nombre. Ambos voltearon hacia ella como si estuvieran siendo testigos de algún tipo de extraña escena paranormal. Sus miradas confusas se entrecruzaron por unos momentos con la suya. Luego, lentamente, él fue el primero en contestar su llamado con una sonrisa bastante forzada y un leve tartamudeo.

-Hola... eh... esto... ¿cómo estás?-

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, joven Yoh...-

No supo qué más decir. No podía culparlo por actuar de esa manera. ¿Qué rayos la había poseído para aparecerse de manera tan indiscreta frente a la que una vez fuera la prometida del joven? Su rostro se ruborizó intensamente al comprender la terrible falta que había cometido. Más aún, había entendido tardíamente que, al enfrentarse cara a cara con Yoh, también estaría enfrentándose a ella también.

-Tamao.-

Yoh comenzó a abrigar un sentimiento de pánico en su interior al notar como se miraban ambas. Anna simplemente había mascullado el nombre de aquella por la cual habían terminado su relación y maldita fuera la suerte que los llevara a encontrarse nuevamente antes de que ambos hubieran hablado seriamente de lo que había ocurrido en aquellos momentos. La veía demasiado tranquila, casi resignada. Estaba aterrado. Anna, casi leyéndole el pensamiento cambió su expresión de seriedad por una que aparentaba cierta incomodidad e incluso algo de pena.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, es cierto.- continuó. –Antes de que digas nada o trates de excusarte quiero que sepas que me siento culpable por cómo te traté en la última ocasión en que nos vimos. Espero que no haya rencores.-

-¿Qué?- ¿era una broma cierto? ¿Se disculpaba por defender la relación que por derecho integraba con Yoh? Tardó unos cuantos segundos en reaccionar antes de sonreírle levemente y contestar. –Descuide, no hay ningún rencor.-

-Ya tengo que irme. Nos vemos otro día, Yoh.-

-Anna...- ella todavía le sonreía. Eso lo tranquilizó levemente. –Nos vemos.-

La joven no tardó en desaparecer de la vista de ambos. Tamao le sonrió aliviada.

-Es bueno ver que se lleven bien luego de lo ocurrido. Joven Yoh... ¿Es verdad lo que he escuchado acerca de...?-

-Sí.- ¡Maldición! ¿Acaso no tenía nada mejor que hacer la gente que expandir rumores sobre él y su herencia? –Así es, Tamao. Mis padres han decidido desheredarme y no cambiarán de opinión al respecto.-

Bueno, ya lo había dicho. Se sentía incómodo al estar a solas frente a frente con Tamao. Un tiempo atrás había creído que sus sentimientos por ella superaban con creces al de la amistad... se había equivocado. Aún así, le resultaba muy cruel hablarle de manera indiferente, mas debía hacerlo. Sabía que ella le había hecho eso pregunta a propósito. Todos creían lo mismo: creían que él necesitaba una esposa. Que quizás sus padres cambiarían de opinión. Pero eso no ocurriría y, en todo caso, Anna y él...

Anna. Por eso los había dejado solos. Quería evitarle esa sensación de malestar que tenía que afrontar al ver sufrir a su antigua amiga por culpa de sus pasados caprichos. Su presencia lo habría empeorado todo y, sin embargo, lo que realmente lo había dejado paralizado no había sido ese detalle por parte de Anna sino la idea de imaginarse junto a ella como marido y mujer.

-Tamao, perdóname. No quise ser tan descortés, pero en verdad espero que entiendas que no busco una esposa aunque todos parecen sólo pensar eso de mí últimamente. Quiero que seamos amigos. Yo...-

-Lo comprendo, joven Yoh. Agradezco su preocupación por mí.- se sentía dolida, pero al menos no había sido una rotunda negativa. –Si alguna vez...-

-No existirá. Por favor, compréndelo.-

-Está bien. Espero volver a verlo alguna otra vez, joven Yoh. Cuídese.-

-Tamao...-

La vio alejarse a través del sendero con un profundo dolor en su pecho. Detestaba la idea de herir alguno de sus amigos, pero en esta ocasión no había podido hacer nada para evitarlo. Suspiró.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-

Yoh se volteó pálido hacia ella. Estaba casi seguro de que su voz no era más que una ilusión hasta que la vio.

-Anna.-

-Te estabas tardando.-

Sonrió... y antes de que ella pudiera decir algo más ya la estaba besando. Lo único lamentable fue que no se los ocurrió mirar a su alrededor antes de actuar. A lo lejos, no obstante, alguien comprendía finalmente el por qué el rechazo que había recibido tenía carácter de absoluto.

Mientras, Yoh contemplaba a Anna no sin gran asombro.

-Cómo es que tú...-

La joven hizo un gesto en forma de círculo con su dedo índice en una clara alusión a que se había limitado a dar una vuelta a la manzana. Él rió ante la expresión de ingenuidad con que se lo señalaba.

-Definitivamente eres muy compleja, Annita.-

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Repitió. –No puedes acallarme con unos pocos besos, Yoh.-

-Lo sé...- rió. –Pero estoy feliz de ver que aún no te has ido.-

-¿Debía irme?-

-No, pero no estaba muy seguro de si lo entenderías.-

-Entiendo.-

-Yo... Sobre todo esto...-

-Vino por lo del matrimonio, ¿cierto?- lo interrumpió.

Yoh había dejado de sonreír a esas alturas. Anna lo contemplaba con cierta inquietud.

-Así es. Descuida, ya le he dicho que no estaba interesado.-

-Tú detestas hacer sentir mal a la gente. ¿Seguro de que te encuentras bien?-

-¿Me consolarías si no lo estuviera, Annita?-

-Tal vez...- al notar la expresión rebosante de intención en el rostro del joven no pudo más que reír. -¿Te sientes mal por lo ocurrido hace unos instantes?-

-Sí... pero no me aprovecharé de ello... aunque creo que un pequeño consuelo no estaría mal, ¿no crees?-

-No lo sé. Dime tú si... –la alarma de su reloj pulsera interrumpió sus palabras.- Ya debo irme.-

-¿Crees que cuando hable con tus padres esto de los horarios mejore un poco? Empiezo a sentirme frustrado.-

-Lo sé. Sin embargo, cree que todo este asunto está más bien relacionado a mi última excursión fuera del país, Yoh. Ellos aún se sienten bastante incómodos al respecto.

-Sí, lo entiendo bien.-

Y vaya que lo entendía. Todavía podía sentir el dolor de los golpes que el padre de la joven le había ocasionado antes de que pudieran sacárselo de encima. Él tenía tantas razones para odiarlo... pero no podía seguir eternamente esperando a que el perdón de sus padres le cayera del cielo.

-Ya debo irme, Yoh.-

-Espera... por favor.-

-¿Qué sucede? Debo irme ahora Yoh o no llegaré a tiempo para...-

Quizás fuera la determinación que yacía en sus ojos o quizás el hecho de que sujetara fuertemente su mano, pero cualquiera fuera el caso, Anna dejó de hablar y se limitó a mirarlo fijamente. Por su parte, él parecía tener su mirada perdida.

Cuando finalmente la miró a los ojos, ella sintió una extraña sensación de ansiedad en el pecho. Jamás lo había visto tan serio en todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos. ¿Acaso lo que debía decirle era tan grave?

Yoh cerró sus ojos por unos instantes en tanto volvía a visualizar y a grabar en su interior esa imagen de ellos dos juntos como marido y mujer. Y antes de que Anna se atreviera siquiera a preguntarle que era tan terrible, se apresuró a contestar:

-Anna, yo... yo quiero... es decir... tú quieres... esta idea es muy nueva para mí, pero por más que lo pienso, no encuentro razón alguna para posponer esta sensación por más tiempo... así que lo diré: Cásate conmigo... es decir... ¿quieres...?-

Antes de que pudiera continuar, Anna posó suavemente su mano sobre los labios del joven para acallarlo. Sonreía de puro deleite ante aquellas palabras y ni siquiera debía pensarlo un instante para darle una respuesta.

Y lo habría hecho... si alguien no hubiera respondido por ella antes.

-Sobre mi cadáver.-

Ambos voltearon hacia la persona que había pronunciado esas palabras con una inmensa palidez en sus rostros. El hombre de cabellos negros se aproximó hacia ellos con su tez invadida por la ira y una mirada que quitaba toda esperanza de que hubiera una pizca de amabilidad oculta detrás de su frío semblante.

A lo lejos, su madre la contemplaba apoyada contra su automóvil con bastante recelo. Su expresión era terriblemente clara y reveladora: "te lo he advertido".

-Asakura... Yoh Asakura... dame una buena razón para que no te destroce la cara en este mismo instante por atreverte a acercarte de mi hija nuevamente.-

Anna observó a Yoh aturdida mientras pensaba en cómo evitar que la situación empeorara. Los habían atrapado en la peor circunstancia posible... bueno, casi la peor posible, pero aún así era bastante grave.

A su lado, él permanecía imperturbable. Su rostro se encontraba serio, su mirada fija en la de su padre. Parecía prepararse para una pelea o al menos parecía estar midiendo cada una de sus palabras.

¡Maldita fuera su suerte por no haber ninguna otra persona en esa calle que pudiera hacer algo en caso de que la situación se descontrolase!

Yoh esbozó una leve sonrisa antes de hablar. Miró hacia donde estaba la madre de la joven y luego directamente hacia los ojos de su padre.

-Porque la amo.-

Anna tragó dificultosamente ante aquellas palabras. No era el momento adecuado para sonreír ni mucho menos para reaccionar como una enamorada maravillada por las palabras de su amado, mas nunca antes habría creído cuán en verdad difícil era ocultar sus sentimientos.

Su madre sonrió, su padre aún lo miraba serio, aunque había cierta certeza de tranquilidad en su mirada.

-Suban al automóvil.-

Yoh asintió levemente con la cabeza. Cuando su padre se volteó hacia el vehículo, Anna finalmente esbozó una sonrisa. Esperaba tener la oportunidad de expresar la gran satisfacción que sentía ante aquellas palabras en privado. Su corazón todavía latía acelerado... "_Porque la amo_".

Continuará...


	15. Preludio

_Hola a todas. Antes que nada quisiera mencionarles algo. Yo actualice varios capítulos seguidos para navidad y nadie les prestó atención. Esa fue la razón de que no publicara este capítulo en navidad. (Suspiro)_

_Por otro lado, es triste proponer un especial de capítulos continuados y que casi nadie de los que te lee se entere aún cuando lo avisaste. (TT) Si bien no fue el motivo por el que no he podido actualizar en todo este tiempo, sí me dolió. Sólo quería comentárselos. _

_Traten de entender que a nosotros nos gusta tanto recibir reviews como a ustedes leer nuevos capítulos, ya que son el resultado de si les gustó o no lo que escribimos. Pero, además de todo, también tenemos una vida. _

_En fin, lo cierto es que no actualizo mis fanfic hace tiempo. Ahora estoy actualizando este fanfic. Y lo actualizaré periódicamente hasta terminarlo._

_Los dejo con el capítulo. Ojalá les agrade. Va dedicado a todas en general._

_**Disclaimer:**_ Shaman King y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hiroyuki Takei.

_**Los lazos de la pasión**_

Capítulo 15: Preludio. 

Llovía. Los incansables golpes de las gotas contra el techo habían sido su compañía por días desde que los preparativos del compromiso se concertaran.

El padre de Anna había sido razonable. Ambos eran jóvenes aún para casarse. Bien podían esperar un tiempo antes de tener su boda. Pero el problema seguía yaciendo en esos horarios malditos que ella se ganara por su excursión fuera del país.

Llevaban seis meses como pareja y aún en esa situación sus sentimientos eran los mismos, no obstante…

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios al encender el televisor y oír que aquel clima continuaría por días. Él llevaba ya demasiados días sin poder ver a Anna. Sus padres la llevaban e iban por ella a clases. Podía llamarla, pero ya lo había intentado y sólo había obtenido una colección de bromas mordaces de su madre sobre cierta frase que había mencionado.

¿Qué demonios lo había poseído para que dijera algo así frente a sus padres? Estaba desesperado, sí… pero esa no había sido una buena idea. Ahora la madre de Anna tenía bromas de sobra para torturarlo cuando llamara.

Yoh meció sus cabellos ciertamente fastidiado. Estaba cansado de no ver a su prometida, mas tampoco podía ir a su casa. La madre de la joven no les daba ni un instante de privacidad, casi como si disfrutara el embarazo que le provocaba a ambos. No, estaba seguro de que lo disfrutaba. Quizás ahora fuera aceptado, sin embargo, ellos todavía seguían molestos por lo ocurrido y también porque ambos ocultaran su relación tanto.

¿Por qué Anna no iba a verlo? Se lo había preguntado la única vez que ella había conseguido atender antes que su madre.

"No estamos en situación de pedir privacidad." Esa había sido su respuesta.

Empezaba a creer que ambos padres estaban convencidos de que él se hartaría si no se comunicaban.

Estaba harto. Tomó su impermeable y se dirigió a la puerta de la pensión. La última vez que ambos habían estado tanto tiempo sin hablarse había acabado en desastre.

Ya estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando escuchó los golpes. La lluvia era tan fuerte que no había podido oírlos desde la otra habitación. Probablemente quien fuera estaría empapado. Lo sentía mucho por esa persona, mas él debía marcharse de inmediato a…

-Anna…-

-¿Puedo pasar?-

-Claro.-

Yoh la contempló atónito en tanto ella entraba velozmente y no sólo por el hecho de que estuviera completamente calada por esa terrible lluvia.

-¿Tienes algo con lo que pueda secarme?-

-Sí.-

Era más que irónico que se encontrara en aquella situación. Había estado incluso dispuesto a ir a buscarla y ahora que ella se encontraba allí apenas podía pronunciar unas pocas palabras.

El joven se adelantó aún con cierta incomodidad para buscar algunas toallas. En todo caso, Anna necesitaría más que eso para no acabar enferma tal era su estado actual.

-Ten.- masculló entregándole una pequeña pila de toallas. –También te traje una bata. Tu ropa está muy mojada.-

-Está bien.-

Anna tomó la pila despreocupadamente y se dirigió al segundo piso, como si aquella que hubiera sido su habitación una vez no hubiera dejado de serlo nunca. Yoh suspiró. Seguían hablando sin ningún sentido. Todavía no sabía cómo se las había ingeniado ella para llegar allí.

Tal vez llevaran varios meses siendo pareja nuevamente, mas seguía sin poder comprenderla por momentos. Se la veía frívola, distante… y la sensación de que en realidad no deseaba estar ahí era cada vez más evidente.

Suspiró nuevamente. Quizá debería prepararle un poco de té para que entrara un poco en calor. Debía de estar muriéndose de frío a causa del tiempo que seguramente había pasado en la puerta… o no. Anna no lo había mencionado. Tal vez acababa de llegar cuando…

-Yoh.-

Las palabras que pensara decirle antes se habían esfumado de su mente. Estaba completamente aturdido de momento, mientras se limitaba a contemplarla sin demasiados miramientos.

Su cabello aún seguía empapado. Algunas gotas resbalaban delicadamente por su rostro hasta sus labios entreabiertos. Estos habían tomado color a causa del cambio drástico de temperatura que acaban de experimentar. Sus ojos permanecían fijos en él, cautivadores, insinuantes…

Él deslizó lentamente su mirada hacia la bata entreabierta. Esa prenda ya no era lo suficientemente grande como para cubrirla debidamente, en tanto todas las curvas de su cuerpo aparecían delineadas frente a sus ojos.

Sonrió inconscientemente antes de siquiera reaccionar. Su mirada volvió hacia su rostro y se concentró en aquellos labios. Anna se ruborizó.

Cuando comenzó a bajar por las escaleras con lentitud, Yoh tuvo que reprimirse para no pararse de inmediato a buscarla. La notaba incómoda, casi perturbada.

-¿Tanto te agrada lo que ves…?- Él sonrió divertido. No había esperado una pregunta así, mas la respuesta era demasiado sencilla… hasta que Anna prosiguió: -¿o es sólo una cuestión de instinto?-

La pregunta completa era... No. Esa pregunta intencional era probablemente la forma en que ella demostrara hasta qué punto la había exasperado. Pero no podía evitarlo. La encontraba en exceso atractiva con esa apariencia. En todo caso Anna era su prometida. ¿Era algo tan malo que deseara a la mujer con la que pensaba casarse?

-Lamento haberte incomodado Anna.-

-No te preocupes, no importa.-

¿Que no importaba? ¿Era una broma acaso?

-Aún no me has dicho cómo lograste venir.-

-Tomé un taxi.-

Yoh ya no estaba seguro de si debía reír o gritar de exasperación. ¿Por qué estaba evadiéndolo de esa forma? Ella se sentó en el mismo sofá que él, pero bastante apartada.

-¿Anna?-

Nuevamente estaba ruborizada. ¿Qué rayos le ocurría a su prometida? Aunque debía admitir que se veía realmente maravillosa con ese… otro sonrojo.

El joven empalideció al descubrir finalmente lo que estaba sucediendo. Era él. Él y la forma en que no dejaba de mirarla tenían la culpa de la renuncia de Anna a hablarle.

-Lo lamento en verdad.- agachó la mirada para no seguir perturbándola. –Me estoy comportando como un tonto.-

-Como un adolescente más bien.-

Yoh levantó su rostro de inmediato para contemplarla. Anna sonreía algo incómoda.

-Nunca creí ver llegar el día en que actuaras así.-

-Tampoco yo.-

Un molesto pero atenuante silencio se presentó entre ambos. Anna tosió varias veces antes de decidirse a hablar.

-Ellos salieron por un viaje de negocios inesperado.-

Él tardó varios segundos en entender el significado de esa frase repentina antes de sonreírle.

-Ya veo. Me da mucho gusto oír eso. Me estaba muriendo de ganas de verte, Annita.-

Otro rubor.

-¿Lo estoy haciendo otra vez?-

-Nunca dejaste de hacerlo. Empiezo a creer que fue una mala idea…-

No la dejó terminar. Antes de que pudiera siquiera negarse, ya estaba aferrándola entre sus brazos. La besaba con desesperación, poniendo muy en evidencia las últimas palabras que pronunciara. Anna intentó separarse varias veces antes de rendirse por completo. No podía negar que también lo había extrañado, no obstante, había algo distinto en Yoh. No era el mismo de siempre. No era el joven sonriente y cariñoso que con el que solía pasar sus tardes. Tampoco era el adolescente divertido con sus incansables ocurrencias sobre cómo deberían ser sus citas.

No. Este no era el Yoh al que estaba acostumbrada. Y eso…

-Esto no me gusta- Eso la tomó definitivamente desprevenida. –Antes te gustaba que te besara. Ahora parece como si quisieras huir de mí.- se separó por completo de ella antes de continuar. –No quise hacerte sentir mal. Deberías irte, Anna. Será lo mejor.-

Ella lo miró con creciente exasperación. ¿En verdad quería que se fuera después todo el tiempo que llevaban sin verse? ¿Y cómo se suponía que se fuera si ni siquiera tenía ropa que ponerse?

No tuvo demasiado tiempo para meditar en ninguna de esas cuestiones, puesto que los estruendos que manifestaban el inicio de una devastadora tormenta, respondieron por ella.

-Parece que me quedo.-

-Sí. Lo sé. Descuida, te prometo que me mantendré bajo control.-

-Intentaré creerte.- Anna sonrió con cierta timidez.

Ambos mentían.

* * *

El resto de la tarde consistió únicamente en charlas triviales. Tenían mucho que decirse luego de tantos días, pero parecían eludir cada cuestión relacionada directamente con su relación de pareja.

Después de la cena, Anna se excusó y se marchó directamente a la que antes fuera su habitación. Yoh ordenó la cocina sin mucha prisa, casi con hastío. La había extrañado tanto… y lo había arruinado todo como un tonto. Hubiera preferido estar abrazado a ella todo el día, pero en cambio, se había limitado a hablar de temas sin importancia, a permanecer apartado de Anna.

Suspiró. Ya no podía continuar así. Subió las escaleras con lentitud y se dirigió a su habitación. Sonrió apenado al notar el cuerpo que yacía bajo las sábanas.

Quizás debería haberle dicho a Anna que él era quien ocupaba actualmente esa habitación. Quizá ella debería haber notado su ropa sobre la repisa que se hallaba en el otro extremo de la habitación.

El cuarto estaba en penumbras cuando se recostó sobre la cama. Ella yacía de espaldas a él.

-¿Estás despierta?- le balbuceó al oído.

-Sí.-

-Temo que no lo logré, Annita.-

-Lo sé.-

-¿Estás molesta conmigo?-

-No lo sé, aunque tampoco he tenido demasiado tiempo para pensarlo.- sonrió. Yoh pudo ver la leve sonrisa que intentaba ocultarle aún cuando la única luz que tenían era la que se filtraba por la ventana.

-Haré que cambies de opinión. Es una promesa, Anna.-

Se giró hacia él. No necesitaba preguntarle qué se refería. Ambos sabían que hablaba de la frase que ella mencionara esa tarde. Aquella en la que había insinuado que no había sido una buena idea ir a verlo.

-Bueno, supongo que puedes intentarlo.-

Sonrió. Esas fueron las últimas palabras que pudo pronunciar antes de que Yoh se fundiera con ella entre las sábanas.

Continuará…

* * *

_Notas: Hola. Bueno, salgamos de las notas de arriba (suspiro). Con respecto a este capítulo, admito que no es uno que en particular me agrade a mí. Lo hice porque era la clase de capítulo que necesitaba para la parte final de este fanfic. Por cierto, calculo son cinco o seis capítulos más. El siguiente es la boda… y el lemon que debería haber aparecido en este capítulo, pero que lo quité para que no se mostrara de forma tan drástica el cambio de actitud en los personajes._

_En fin, ojala les haya agradado. Y una cosa más… magaly cherry, sí leí todos tus reviews. Lo triste es que no me dejaste un mail como para que te pudiera responder alguno. La próxima déjame un mail así puedo responderte._

_¡Saludos a todos!_


	16. Eterno, fugaz e inevitable

_Hola a todos. ¿Cómo están? Es curioso, este capítulo odié escribirlo en su mayoría, pero admito que terminó agradándome. No me malinterpreten, es sólo que ya quiero escribir los últimos capítulos y un capítulo tranquilo donde se casan, no me llama tanto la atención como los que siguen. En todo caso, estoy bastante conforme con cómo me quedó. Por otra parte, no pude incluir un lemon. Hay una escena bastante más suave a final, pero sigo sintiendo a los personajes inmaduros como para escribir algo más. Yo creo que para uno de los últimos capítulos sí podré poner un lemon._

_Ahora bien, los dejo con el capítulo. Al final del mismo, les dejo un comentario sobre los reviews que estuve leyendo. ¡Saludos! ¡Suerte!_

_**Disclaimer:**_ Shaman King y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hiroyuki Takei.

_**Los lazos de la pasión**_

Capítulo 16: Eterno, fugaz e inevitable. 

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, mientras intentaba recordar una buena razón para que su despertador sonara tan temprano. Dio vueltas en las sábanas una y otra vez sin resignarse a despertar por completo.

Suspiró. Se desperezó con cierto fastidio y cansancio, cerrando sus ojos por momentos; abriéndolos totalmente confundido instantes después.

Le llevó varios minutos más lograr incorporarse de su futón y vestirse. ¿Por qué tan temprano? La respuesta le llegó con prontitud al ver el traje que se encontraba almidonado y listo para usarse sobre una silla.

Yoh palideció…. Y comenzó a correr desesperado por las escaleras, tropezándose más de una vez.

La boda. Hoy sería su boda. ¿Cómo diablos había podido olvidarlo? Más aún: ¿cuánto tiempo habría perdido divagando en su cama?

Estaba a punto de llegar a la cocina cuando una voz familiar lo detuvo.

-¿Te casarás hoy, Yoh? ¿Es cierto, eso?-

-Abuelo.-

Era increíble cómo hasta su tono de voz se alteraba con solo ver a ese hombre. Él era familia… no. Su familia lo habría perdonado por arruinar su compromiso. Fue este hombre quien los encrespó para que lo desheredaran.

Ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que se habían visto. Había sido aquel día en que Anna y él habían terminado a causa de los rumores sobre su posible desheredamiento. Le había dicho todo lo que pensaba acerca de las imposiciones de su familia y de lo que habían hecho con su vida.

Luego de varios meses de estar comprometidos, el padre de Anna lo había invitado a trabajar a su empresa. Había sido un golpe bajo para sus congéneres que él aceptara, mas no le importó. No quería saber más nada de ellos, especialmente del hombre que lideraba la empresa.

Esperaba no volver a verlo después de eso. Se había equivocado.

-Estoy esperando, Yoh. ¿Vas a responderme o no?-

En lo que al joven respectaba, podía esperar hasta el hartazgo, pero estaba demasiado apurado y ansioso como para soportar su presencia allí.

Su respuesta, si bien escueta, era todo lo que necesitaba decir.

-Sí.-

-¿Y no pensabas decirnos ni una sola palabra al respecto?-

-No.-

-¡Somos tú familia!-

-¿Lo son? Hasta donde yo sé, te encargaste de que dejara de serlo por completo en cuanto no te obedecí. Tal vez mi apellido siga siendo Asakura, pero eso ya no significa nada para mí.-

Yohmei aspiró fuertemente, conteniendo su ira. A los pocos instantes, sonrió con sarcasmo.

-Así que ya no eres un Asakura, ¿cierto? Qué curioso, Yoh. Después de todo ese apellido que tanto pareces despreciar es lo único que te permite permanecer bajo este techo.-

El joven suspiró. Lo miró con una sonrisa afectada.

-Sabía que no podrías contener el impulso de echármelo en cara, pero descuida yo también lo he pensado.-

Sin decir más, se dirigió a una estantería que estaba a unos metros de ambos en la sala, tomó un sobre de color ocre y se lo entregó bruscamente.

-Aquí tienes la suma correspondiente al alquiler de la propiedad durante todo este tiempo. Es el dinero que habrías recibido si yo no estuviera aquí.-

Yohmei contempló el sobre con asco.

-Tú ya no eres mi nieto. ¿Qué le has hecho contigo mismo, Yoh? Dime.-

El anciano suspiró al comprobar que no obtendría respuesta alguna, arrojó el sobre al suelo y se dirigió hacia la puerta; no obstante, la voz del joven lo detuvo.

-Cuando decidiste adueñarte de mi futuro y comprometerme a la fuerza te supliqué que no lo hicieras. En esa época dejaba que hicieras lo que quisieras conmigo sin replicar, pero el hecho de pedirme que me casara por la fuerza fue en verdad demasiado. Cuando Anna se fue, me culpaste y me trataste como si fuera yo la peor escoria del mundo. Más tarde te aseguraste de que todo mundo supiera que me desheredarías si yo no me casaba pronto, con la esperanza de que yo acabara en un matrimonio conveniente a tu gusto. ¿Y qué obtuviste?-

-Lo hice por tu bien.-

-No te engañes. Fue por tu propio bien.- masculló remarcando cada palabra. -Ya ha pasado tiempo desde entonces. ¿Sabes algo, abuelo? Hoy me casaré con Anna Kyouyama, pero no lo haré por petición de mi familia ni por el bien de nadie. Lo haré porque la quiero algo que, sin duda, estoy seguro de que tú no puedes comprender.-

El anciano tardó varios instantes antes de salir por fin del lugar. No estaba seguro de si había sido a causa del seriedad y la frialdad que había notado en su nieto o si había sido por comprobar que realmente se iba a casar con ella. Pero no importaba. Había valido la pena ir hasta allí para comprobar él mismo que su nieto ya no era un niño.

-Quiero que sepas que voy a seguir enviando este dinero hasta que lo aceptes.-

Yohmei sonrió divertido a escuchar esa frase pronunciada a la distancia.

-Nunca lo aceptaré. – Río. -Pero adelante, Yoh. Será divertido verte intentándolo.-

El anciano se marchó sin más, con una expresión de satisfacción y victoria enmarcada en toda su tez.

* * *

Anna estuvo a punto de reír al ver la mueca de cansancio y resignación en el rostro de su esposo luego de tres horas de celebraciones.

Se habían casado en la tarde y a partir de ese instante, la gran fiesta organizada por sus padres había iniciado. Yoh había invitado a sus amigos, mas por alguna razón, parecía no poder distraerse de sus pensamientos y ellos se habían acabado rindiéndose, marchándose a divertirse un rato en otro sector mientras murmuraban que probablemente aquel estado era culpa de su esposa.

Era irónico, sin embargo, aún existía mucha gente testaruda que consideraba que su matrimonio era sólo un arreglo por conveniencia. Bueno, a ella no le preocupaba. Nada iba a arruinar su boda, aunque comenzaba a inquietarse por el aspecto de muerto en vida de su esposo.

Se acercó lentamente a él con una sonrisa a medias. Yoh tardó varios segundos antes de notar siquiera que estaba a su lado.

-¿Ocurre algo?-

-No. Estoy bien, descuida.-

-¿Sabes? Empieza a resultar muy malo para mi amor propio.-

-¿Qué cosa?- la miró con cierta confusión. -¿De qué estás hablándome, Anna?-

-Del hecho de que parezcas estar en un entierro en nuestra boda, Yoh. No es nada bueno para el ego, en serio que no.-

Él siguió contemplándola varios instantes más antes de sonrojarse y esbozar una sonrisa de disculpa. Era realmente curioso ver a Yoh por una vez vestido de traje para la fiesta a la que habían sido invitados la mayor parte de los accionistas de la empresa, pero no podía negar que ese simple traje negro le sentaba maravilloso.

Su madre había insistido en que ella vistiera algo bastante elaborado hasta que se resignó a permitirle usar un vestido bastante sobrio, no por menos elegante, pero sí mucho menos embarazoso y decorado que el que quería que luciera esa noche.

-Mi abuelo vino a visitarme hoy.-

Anna volvió la mirada hacia él, reaccionando ante aquellas palabras.

-¿Estás bien?-

-Sí… No. No estoy del todo seguro. Le mencioné todo aquello que había querido decirle desde que intentó comprometerme contigo hace ya tanto tiempo. Se supone que debería sentirme satisfecho pero…-

-Son tu familia. En el fondo, aún cuando estás molesto, apuesto a que te sientes algo culpable por haberte peleado con ellos-

-Tal vez.-

-O quizás te habría agradado que al menos aceptaran que el compromiso fue un error y dejaran de presionarte para que te casaras.-

-Puede ser.-

Anna se rindió con una sonrisa y un leve bufido cargado de fastidio, no sin antes comentar a su esposo:

-¿Tal vez? ¿Puede ser? Estás completamente fuera de ti Yoh, pero te advierto: si te atreves a responderme nuevamente de ese modo, tu noche de bodas no será nada grata para ninguno de los dos.- Hizo una pausa. -¿Y bien? ¿Qué harás con respecto a la visita de tu abuelo? ¿Irás a verlo para arreglar las cosas entre ustedes?-

Yoh sonrió ante los intentos de su esposa por hacerlo despertar de su estado de confusión. Al cabo de unos instantes, la contempló ciertamente divertido. Era excelente poder llamarla esposa, aunque también…

-Quizá.-

Lanzó un bufido, exasperada y se giró para ignorarlo. El joven comenzó a reír: También era divertido fastidiar a Anna, quien perdía su paciencia con gran facilidad. Con las palabras que ella mencionara todavía en su mente, se le acercó por detrás y la abrazó.

-Mientes Annita. Tú advertencia no es nada factible.-

-¿De qué hablas?- comentó entre incómoda y disgustada. Aún no se acostumbraba a aquellas demostraciones de afecto y mucho menos si no se encontraban solos.

-De lo mucho que te disgusta dormir sola, Anna.-

Rió… y huyó velozmente del lugar antes de que su totalmente ruborizada esposa encontrara algo para arrojarle.

* * *

Anna lo observaba no sin cierta curiosidad desde el otro lado de la habitación. Todavía seguía algo fastidiada a causa de la broma que le había gastado, sin embargo, más que cualquier otra cosa, estaba muy inquieta.

Era bastante irónico sin importar cuánto lo pensara, pues el chiste de su esposo había sido más que preciso. Desde que se encontraran aquella tarde lluviosa, no recordaba haber pasado demasiado tiempo muy lejos de alguna habitación. En todo caso, la broma debería haber sido a la inversa, puesto que era él quien siempre buscaba alguna excusa para que se quedaran solos.

Era una faceta de Yoh que le ocasionaba bastante gracia. Seguía siendo tan distraído como siempre lo había sido con la única diferencia de que ahora tenía cierta afición por arrojársele encima.

De cualquier forma no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa. Por algún motivo, aquella noche parecía distinta de las otras. Tal vez porque fuera la consumación de su matrimonio, tal vez porque Yoh se veía tan ofuscado que, el intento de broma que ella había hecho durante la fiesta, comenzaba a tornarse real. Ese maldito aspecto de muerto en vida mientras celebraban su boda en verdad le estaba destrozando los nervios, aunque supuestamente, ella no era la causante de su estado de ánimo ni tenía relación alguna con la boda.

Exasperada por estar teniendo aquella clase de pensamientos en esos momentos, le dijo las únicas palabras que creyó que él no podría ignorar.

-Si lo deseas puedo irme a casa. Puedes llamarme cuando recuerdes que soy tu esposa y comprendas que dejarme esperándote durante casi una hora junto a la ventana de nuestro dormitorio no es una buena manera de iniciar un matrimonio.-

Yoh se giró hacia ella con tanta velocidad que casi fue cómico. Y era ese casi lo que la molestaba. Esta situación empezaba a irritarla.

Habían salido de la fiesta desde hacía más de dos horas. Puesto que sus padres deseaban que tuviera una hermosa fiesta al aire libre, decidieron que querían realizarla en un bonito lugar donde les brindaron todas las comodidades excepto una: no podían quedarse a dormir allí.

Habían tenido que conducir de regreso a su departamento. En realidad, esa era una de las pocas propiedades que Yoh había conservado, puesto que era un regalo que le habían hecho cuando era mucho más joven. Jamás lo había tenido en cuenta ni él ni su familia cuando lo comprometieron, pero la ubicación era excelente y su padre lo había administrado hasta que él tuvo edad suficiente para continuar haciéndolo, si bien Yoh lo hacía sólo como una rutina. Nunca creyó que viviría allí. Únicamente lo administraba porque no quería insultar a su familia, quien se lo había regalado.

De todas maneras, después de más de una hora de viaje en absoluto silencio, no esperaba mantenerse la siguiente hora contemplando como su esposo se quedara parado frente a una cómoda, completamente absorto en sus propios pensamientos.

El joven tosió varias veces para llamar su atención. Anna no se había equivocado. La amenaza implícita que le había hecho, había sido como un balde de agua fría para él.

-¿Qué ocurre, Yoh? ¿Me llevas a casa o pido un taxi?-

Suspiró. Era lo menos que se merecía.

-Annita no me hagas esto. Lamento que las cosas no sean tan perfectas como deberían, pero…-

-¿Pero…?- Ella alzó una ceja en un inconfundible gesto que demostraba que le daba unos segundos para idear algo antes de perder la paciencia.

-Ayúdame a olvidar un poco todo esto, ¿quieres?- volvió a suspirar en tanto forzaba una sonrisa culpable. –Sé que mi actitud durante la fiesta y aún aquí no es la adecuada. Es cierto que me sentí liberado después de esa conversación con mi abuelo puesto que le dije todo aquello por lo cual peleamos, sin embargo yo…-

Anna lo comprendió al fin al notar la incomodidad que se traslucía en todos sus rasgos.

-Tú jamás te quejaste o es dijiste nada como para que ellos supieran que estabas molesto con ellos. Incluso al principio de nuestro compromiso, sólo les suplicaste que no lo hicieran… pero lo hiciste desde la actitud de un niño encaprichado en lugar de discutirlo con seriedad. Ahora piensas que en cierta forma los traicionaste, ya que te apartaste de tu familia sin darles nunca la oportunidad de saber qué era lo que no te agradaba de ellos. Es eso lo que sientes, ¿no es cierto, Yoh?-

-Sí.-

Finalmente lo había comprendido. Él y su inmadurez también habían sido la causa de que peleara con su familia tantas veces. Le habría gustado poder solucionar el asunto en ese mismo instante, mas después de tanto tiempo de reflexión silenciosa y de tanta pesadumbre, ver a su esposa con únicamente una bonita bata casi transparente le hizo entender con suma rapidez que tenía otros asuntos pendientes. De hecho…

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas vestida así?-

-Prácticamente desde que llegamos.-

El joven gimió internamente ante esa respuesta. ¿Tan distraído había estado? Maldición. Su familia seguiría en su casa por la mañana. Bien podría dejar de pensar en ellos por un rato… aunque ya llevara más de una hora de su noche de bodas desperdiciada meditando.

Se detuvo a contemplar atentamente la figura de su esposa. Tenía el cabello bastante despeinado, probablemente a causa del fastidio que su conducta le estaba generando. Su mirada era seria, pero incluso entonces, había un atisbo de preocupación en sus ojos. Tenía los labios tensos, como si estuviera conteniendo el habla a la espera de que él dijera algo más.

Yoh no la hizo esperar demasiado. En todo caso, sus ojos hablaron por él incluso antes de que mencionara siquiera una palabra.

-Veo que ya estás recuperado.- comentó algo incómoda.

El joven sonrió.

-Como nuevo.-

Anna rió ciertamente resignada a los cambios de actitud instantáneos que solía presenciar en él.

-¿Tendré que quedarme aquí de pie toda la noche, Yoh?-

Él no respondió. Simplemente se acercó a su lado, sujetó su mano y la dirigió hasta la cama.

-No. Ya fue más que suficiente. Lo siento.-

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que pronunció antes de unir sus labios a los suyos. Habían esperado por mucho tiempo a que llegara este día. Habían esperado demasiado para poder estar juntos al fin. No iba a continuar arruinándolo con sus cambios de humor.

-Te quiero, Annita.- masculló con ella entre sus brazos.

Podía sentir la calidez de su cuerpo junto al suyo. Sus labios se deslizaron lentamente sobre su cuello, luego rozaron sus labios nuevamente poco antes de que la abrazara con firmeza. Anna acarició su cabello con suavidad en tanto esbozaba una tenue sonrisa.

-Quiero que me ames.-

Fue sólo un susurro. Sus manos comenzaron a descender con lentitud mientras se aproximaban al nudo de su bata. Su boca se demoró en su cuello unos pocos instantes más antes de seguir el camino que habían trazado sus manos hasta su pecho.

-¿Aún te preocupa lo que piensen los otros con respecto a nuestra relación?-

Ella no necesitó preguntarle a qué se refería. Él tampoco le dio tiempo para meditarlo siquiera por unos segundos. Sus labios aprisionaron los suyos con cierto nerviosismo. Aquellos besos habían abandonado su ternura inicial para volverse apasionados.

La necesitaba. Habían perdido mucho tiempo pensando su antigua relación, cuando debería ser su relación actual la que ocupara por completo sus sentimientos. La joven comprendió finalmente que él también lo había entendido cuando percibió aquella pasión desbordante en cada una de sus movimientos.

Cuando Yoh la penetró, un suave gemido de satisfacción reemplazó a todas sus dudas y preocupaciones. Lo amaba. No importaba que todos creyeran que su matrimonio fuera un arreglo. Sólo había una cosa que anhelaba: quería estar a su lado.

Finalmente se habían casado después de todo lo que había ocurrido entre ambos. Ahora, entre sus brazos, nada más le importaba. Ya no sentía ningún temor a perderlo. Un único deseo perduraba en su corazón.

-No me dejes nunca.-

El joven sonrió. Llegó al clímax lentamente, mientras la cubría de besos y caricias. No eran necesarias las palabras. Ambos lo habían comprendido en ese instante.

Anna se encontraba adormecida entre sus brazos. Él la atrajo más antes de rozar su rostro entre sus cabellos. Los dos estaban a punto de quedarse dormidos cuando Yoh mencionó:

-Te amo, Anna.-

Ella sonrió con los ojos cerrados, abrazándose a su cuerpo con fuerza en respuesta a aquellas tiernas palabras. Él continuó acariciando su cabello y su espalda hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos.

"Te amo". El sentimiento que ese suave murmullo les ocasionó, se mantuvo silenciosamente en la habitación, arrullándolos durante aquella noche.

Continuará…

* * *

_Hola de nuevo. Veamos, por dónde empiezo. (Risas) Por un lado, creo que no entendieron mis notas la última vez: el especial de navidad fue una actualización continuada de varios días de este fanfiction y como final iba a agregar el capítulo quince en el cual iba a estar la fiesta de navidad como tema central._

_Por otro lado, ya que algunos de ustedes (o muchos) leen Tormentos de ilusión y Néctar de fuego, quiero comentarles que antes de actualizar esos fanfictions quiero terminar este primero. No es un capricho. Creo que es mejor terminar este para reducir la cantidad de fanfictions que debo actualizar a la vez y así no hacerlos esperar tanto tiempo antes de un nuevo capítulo. En cuanto lo termine, voy a volver a actualizar mis otros fanfictions periódicamente, así que ténganme un poco de paciencia. No he abandonado ningún fanfiction así que esperen tranquilos. Todos se actualizarán a la brevedad. _

_Gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews. Los leí. En mi página web, (está en el link de Homepage en mi perfil) hay una sección que dice foro. Pueden escribirme allí si tienen alguna cosa que quieran preguntarme. _

_En fin, ¡nos vemos! ¡Cuídense! ¡Suerte!_


End file.
